Four Months in The Past
by Avestia
Summary: DISCONTINUED.The usual travelback in time fic. On the train Hermione and Ron had just returned back from their prefect meeting when suddenly the train suddenly stops and Harry hits his head, causing him to black out and in the past year 1976.
1. Arriving in the Past

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, characters all belong to the wonderful and talented J.K Rowling and Warner Bros. I only own the plot and characters that are not recognizable. But I shouldn't have needed to type this because you already know.

**Summary:** Follows after OotP, slight AU. The usual travel-back in time fic. On the train Hermione and Ron had just returned back from their prefect meeting when suddenly the train suddenly stops and Harry hits his head, causing him to black out. Upon waking up Harry finds himself in the Headmasters office and twenty years back in time. Stuck in the past with MWPP Harry tries not to reveal too much about the past but can't help to slip out a few things. Later in chapters a friend of Harry's arrives into the past.

**Author's Note:** Hey all! :) I hope that you enjoy my story and if you do please review or e-mail me to let me know!

* * *

**Four Months in The Past**

* * *

Harry sighed and played with his food, he didn't normally ignore his food but ever since Sirius' death, he hadn't been eating much.

He was sitting alone at the Gryffindor Table; he hadn't seen Ron and Hermione in a month and was starting to feel very angry.

Harry turned his gaze away from his plate and looked at all the other students who were talking amongst their friends, just looking at them he felt jealous, those being with their friends, 'Why can't I be one of them' he thought.

Not wanting to be in the Great Hall no longer Harry stood up, walked to the doors when three voices called him back, "Harry! Wait up," Harry turned around and glared at the running forms of James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin.

Harry had travelled 20 years back in time….

**1 month ago**

* * *

Harry sat alone in the train compartment, waiting for Hermione and Ron to come back from their prefect meeting, he recalled what had happened during the summer and realized it was the worst summer he had.

Harry had kept on waking up in the middle of the night from a dream he kept on having, it was always the same; Sirius falling through the veil, and then Voldemort would appear and saw in a twisted cold voice "It was your fault he died! The same with your parents if you hadn't lived they would be alive now!" and his parents and Sirius will take Voldemort's place and shout "It was your fault we died!"

But the one thing different about his summer was that the Dursleys had treated him nicely ever since the threat Moody gave last June.

Harry had changed during the summer, by looks; He grew up to 6'0 but Ron was still taller being 6'2.

From all the gardening the Dursleys made him do and Quidditch. Harry had developed some muscles making him no longer the skinny boy he was.

Harry was just about to fall asleep when the compartment door opened and in walked Ron and Hermione.

"Well that went well, I'm so glad Malfoy is no longer prefect!" Ron hit his fist into the air. "He was stripped off his position for being in league with Umbridge and part of the Inquisitorial Squad," he grabbed the Chocolate Frog, Harry gave him and ripped it opened and stuffed it into his mouth.

Ron pretty much looked the same but had also acquired muscles.

"Parkinson also got stripped and about time to! If had to sit in another meeting with that _cow _saying her beloved Malfoy and her did their duties, which is obviously a lie. I would have hexed her into next year!" said Hermione and she grumpily sat next to Harry and folded her arms.

Hermione who now stood at 5'8 changed dramatically, she had finally been able to tame her hair and it fell into small ringlets down her back. She had filled out in the right places and her curves were also filled out.

It was easily seen as Hermione was the prettiest girl in the school but Hermione was oblivious to it.

"So who do reckon Dumbledore hired to take the DADA position?" asked Harry.

"Oh, I heard Remus came back. But I don't know…I really do hope Remus took the position though," said Hermione. Harry was glad with this piece of information, over the summer Remus and he had gotten pretty close.

They were all discussing about school when the train abruptly stopped, Harry who had been standing at the time fell over and hit his head.

His eyes closed and Harry's mind was taken to another dream, but this time the dream was different.

In this dream Harry was standing alone at a green meadow, a stag walked up to him and nudged him in the chest, it then walked away.

Harry followed it but every time he got closer the stag sped up and soon Harry was running after it.

Harry kept on running trying to keep up with the stag, suddenly the stag stops in it's tracks and turns to look at Harry and looks back to where he was facing before, Harry noticed this and looked to where the stag was facing, there stood a small cottage.

Harry knew he hadn't seen it there before and wondered what was going on. He walked up to the door when a voice called out to him.

_ "Wake up…Wake up! WAKE UP! Enervate!"_

Harry opened his eyes and found himself lying down in the Headmaster's Office. He got up and looked around, Harry noted that there was something different odd going on '_How on earth did I end up here?!_'

He walked up to the desk when a cough stop him, Harry looked to who had cough and saw a 20 year-younger Dumbledore standing behind him.

"That was a splendid entrance you just did! Appearing out of nowhere and unconscious I had to use the revive spell to wake you up…And I do happen to know that you are not James Potter," said Dumbledore, with that twinkle in his eye.

"Professor, what do you mean? You know me! It's me Harry…did you just say James Potter?" Harry looked at Dumbledore wild-eyed; he was confused "What year is it?"

"The year is 1976…Ah I think I know now. You have travelled back in time Mr…ah,"

"Potter,"

"Mr. Potter, are you related to James Potter?"

"Yes, he's my father." said Harry.

"I'm assuming that Lily Evans is your mother?" Harry nodded. "Well young Potter, you need to tell me how you ended here,"

"Professor, I really don't know…I was just sitting on the train. I stood up because I was getting ready to get changed into my school robes when the train suddenly stops, I guess I must of hit my head because I remember dreaming then waking up here," said Harry in a rushed voice.

"Interesting," murmured Dumbledore rubbing his chin, "Well Harry since we don't know how you got here, you will have to wait until I could send you back in your own time. But until then you are going to attend school for now, I will need to know what year your in and what classes you are taking,"

"I'm entering my sixth year Professor and…I have my O.W.L results here," Harry handed Dumbledore his results; Dumbledore took them, scanned through them and smiled.

"I see you want to become an Auror, Harry. You will be sorted tonight with the rest of the first years and before I forget I have to change your name and looks. Your new name will be Harry Patterson. You transferred from Durmstrang that should cover up anything if anyone asks you about yourself and before I forget Harry. You must not reveal to James or the Marauders about their future for we cannot risk you not being born and what ever has happened in the future has happened for a reason, so I must ask you not tell anyone you are from the future," said Dumbledore.

He muttered a spell and Harry's hair colour changed from black to a very light brown. Harry just nodded his head stepped outside of the Headmaster's Office and waited for when all of the students to come back from their summer.

* * *

"Prongsie! One more year to go before we could live our lives out in the world," James just grinned and thought '_That's true but that also means I only have two years left to get Lily to like me,'_.

"PRONGS!" James turned around to glare at a tall handsome black-haired boy.

"What Padfoot?"

"I've been trying to get your attention for awhile now! You were zoning out there, were you thinking about a certain Lily Evans?" said Sirius smirking at James.

"That's none your business!" shouted out James glaring at his best friend "Where's Remus and Peter?"

"Remus got his prefect duties and Peter," Sirius shrugged. The two boys made their way over to the Gryffindor Table and were later joined by Remus and Peter.

"I'm hungry!" whined Sirius.

"You're always hungry," replied Remus glancing up at the Head Table he noticed something odd "Dumbledore's not here yet," At this everyone else turns their head to glance up at the table,

It was true Dumbledore wasn't sitting in his usual chair and looking around at the students.

"Wonder where he is-?" said James, as soon the words come out of his mouth the doors opened and in walked Dumbledore.

Dumbledore walked over to his seat instead of sitting down he made it look like he was getting ready for the usual greeting.

"Sorry for the delay, I just had an amusing surprise earlier this morning. Before the first years come in I will need to introduce you all to a student who transferred from Durmstrang, I will like to welcome Harry Patterson!" The doors flew open and they watched the boy walked in and everyone gasped!

"James! You didn't tell me you had a twin, minus the hair colour," said Sirius.

"I never knew Sirius! But he can't be my twin because he has a different surname and also he doesn't have the Potter's hair colour," said James, he watched Harry put on the Sorting Hat, after a long while it shouted out GRYFFINDOR!

The Marauders clapped along with the rest of the Gryffindors and motioned for the boy to sit with them, while the first years entered the Dinning Room and Professor McGonagall.

"Hi! Welcome to Gryffindor the best house in Hogwarts, I'm Sirius Black," Sirius stuck his hand out to Harry. "The people here sitting with me are James Potter, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew,"

Harry nodded in their direction and shook their hands, "Hi I'm Harry Patterson but I guess you already know since Dumbledore's speech,"

James was about to say something but stopped when the Sorting Hat started to sing.

_'Thousand years or more ago,  
When darkness reigned the land.__  
Four wizards seek to build a school  
And offer a helping hand.  
Young children, these wizards decided, needed to be taught.  
The children needed to be prepared for battles,  
And so they bravely fought.  
These four wizards saw that these children were way too much in size.  
So they split them into four houses, each proclaimed their prize.  
Brave Gryffindor saw those who fought bravely in the fight,  
Seeking those with lion courage, who won by stubbornness and might.  
Intelligent young Ravenclaw saw those who strategize,  
They fought not only with force but also with their mind.  
Sweet Hufflepuff saw the children who died proudly for their friends,  
So decided to take those who were loyal to the end.  
And lastly is shrewd Slytherin who saw the sly and cunning,  
Deciding that trickiness will defeat the evil in a running.  
Now that these wizards saw who they wanted to pick  
They needed a guide, a helper to split the kids, _

_ And decide to whom they stick.  
Can you guess who they decided to fulfill this tough job?  
Nevertheless it is I! A hat that talks and decides where you all belong!'_

The Great Hall rang with applause as the Sorting Hat finished.

"Can't wait till the foods appears," said Sirius smacking his lips.

"Well you're going to have to wait for another while Padfoot," replied Remus "they still have to sort the first years,"

"Ruin my moment!" shouted out Sirius, as McGonagall called out "Boot, Andrew;"

"Oi! Shut up," whispered Remus while Andrew became a Ravenclaw.

When Richard Zachary became a Hufflepuff the sorting ended. Professor McGonagall picked up the hat and stool. And carried them away.

"About time," said Sirius, seizing his knife and fork and looking expectantly at his golden plate.

Professor Dumbledore had gotten to his feet. He was smiling around at the students, his arms wide opened wide in welcome.

"_Tuck in_,"

"Hear, hear!" said Sirius and James loudly, as the empty dishes filled magically before their eyes.

Harry was enjoying every minute in the past seeing his father and Sirius, but every time he looked at Peter he couldn't help but wanting to kill him, Harry told himself _'Just remember he hasn't done anything yet,' _every time he wanted to kill him.

When the feast ended, Dumbledore got to his feet again. The buzz of chatter filling the Hall ceased almost at once.

"So!" said Dumbledore grinning at all the students "I ask for your attention, while I give out a few notices. The Forbidden Forest in the ground is out-of-bounds to all students, as is the village of Hogsmeade to all below third year," He smiled and continued on "Well enough of my drabble and lots sing the school song,"

Dumbledore took out a baton and started conducting.

_'Hogwarts.__ Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,  
Teach us something please,  
Whether we be old and bald  
Or young with scabby knees,  
Our heads could do with filling   
With some interesting stuff,  
For now they're bare and full of air,  
Dead flies and bits of fluff  
So teach us things worth knowing,  
Bring back what we've forgot,  
Just do your best, we'll do the rest,  
And learn until our brains all rot.'_

They all sang with different tunes and it ended with James and Sirius singing in a mournful funeral song.

"Well off to bed now," said Dumbledore and then everyone headed to their respected tower. Harry followed the Marauders to the Gryffindor Tower and quickly made friends with them.

"So Harry, you like pranks?" asked James,

"Yeah! I do,"

"Do you break rules?"

"All the time, last time I remember I broke about 50 rules and nearly got expelled," said Harry

"Prongs I love this guy!" shouted out Sirius. They were all heading to the boy's dormitory when James asked another question,

"What do you think about werewolves," Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"It's fine with me, I think people judge werewolves wrongly. They should know that it's the wolf that's the monster not the person. And how would they know if the person is a really nice guy just wanting to be accepted,"

Sirius grinned at Remus, while Remus just smiled back. "Well better get going to bed," said James and they all followed him till they got into their bed.

Harry smiled he was glad for the first time, seeing his father and Sirius alive, and knew it was going to be the best year ever.

* * *

Aves: Now where did those two go? I know they were suppose to do something ::starts looking around then spots both of them sleeping::, REMUS LUPIN! SIRIUS BLACK! WAKEUP! 

Sirius: ::opens one eye, sees the fuming Avestia and closes eye, starts snoring.::

Remus: What's the matter Aves? ::gives Aves a weird look, then sees Sirius dozing off::

Aves: Help me wake this git!

Remus: okay. SIRIUS WAKE UP! ::takes out wand and mutters a few words::

Sirius: ::A drenched Sirius wakes up and glares at Remus:: What was that for?

Remus: We start our job today

Sirius: Oh! ::looks around:: Hope you like the chapter so far,

Remus: And pleaz review! As it is much appreciated, Flame if you want for no one cares.

Aves: I care!

Remus: Oops! Sorry…::grins sheepishly::

Aves: Heck I don't care! Flame if you want! ::grins broadly, then notices Sirius is gone:: Where's Sirius?

Remus: Over here.

Aves: WHAT! I can't believe it he is asleep! Oi! Wake up! ::starts shouting at the sleeping form of Sirius::

Remus: sorry there guys but got to go! See ya! And don't forget to review or flame!


	2. Lily Evans and Snape

**Disclaimer:** See first chapter.

**Summary:** See first chapter….Might contain Ootp spoilers.

* * *

Aves: Hello everyone, welcome to another chapter of Fmitp, brought to you by the host…Avestia! aka Me!

Remus & Sirius: Hey how about us?

Aves: You're not important.

Sirius: I am so important! More important then you! ::reads chapter1 and notices something:: Aves in Ch 1 you said I died? Did I die?

Aves: Yes ::looks down avoiding Sirius's eye::

Sirius: ::becomes pale:: I…I d-died? H-how?

Aves: ::throws Ootp at Sirius:: Here

Sirius: ::catches it and realizes it's a book:: You expect me to read?!

Aves: Yes.

Sirius: You expect me, 'The Great' Sirius Black read a lousy book!

Aves & Remus: Hey! Books are not lousy!

Aves: (to Remus) Wondered when you were going to speak up?

Remus: ::grins sheepishly:: I was wondering should we do the answers to reviews?

Aves: Nah! Leave them until the end of the chapter ::spots Sirius reading Ootp:: Ha! The Great Sirius Orion Black is reading! I need a camera!

Sirius: ::quickly hides the book:: I'm not reading! How did you know my middle name?

Aves: ::shrugs shoulders:: Yes you are!

Sirius: No I'm not!

Aves: You are!

Sirius: Am not!

Aves: Are!

Sirius: Not!

Aves: Are!

Sirius: Not!

Aves: Are!

Aves & Sirius start bickering

Remus: ::groans:: Not again! ::turns to the two bickering people:: Stop bickering!

Aves & Sirius: We're not bickering!

Remus: Yes you are!

Aves: Well he started it! :: points at Sirius::

Sirius: Did not!

Aves: Did!

Sirius: Not!

Remus: ::rubs temples:: I need a break! That's it I'm going to answer the reviews!

Aves: ::stops fighting with Sirius:: You can't do that I'm the author here!

Remus: Fine then just hurry up!

Aves: Shut your mouth Wolf-boy! celedriel-greanleaf: Thank you! Ydnas5: Glad you think so I thought it was rather boring and not good enough and I kept telling myself that it was never good! Hogwarts, A History Girl: Thank you! TeamExtremeGurl: Thanks! serendepetee: Thank you! Loony Moony: Glad you loved it, and I did! sab: Thanks! petites sorcières: Je parle un petits Français, mais je'm apprenant toujours. (is that right?) Well since I'm still learning I'm not really huge on it! Well I'm glad you like it! I dunno if I might put a Harry and Voldemort fight, but I'll think on it. SilverKnight7: Your wish is my command! Awesome: Thanks, I'm sure I mentioned they both had black hair and Dumbledore charmed Harry's hair to light brown! Èarendil: Thanks I'm glad you love it and as I promised I updated. The eleven princess: Thank you! And yes I do feel loved! J!

Aves, Remus & Sirius: Now on with the chapter!

* * *

** Four Months in The Past**

* * *

Early in the morning Harry woke up to another dream he had been having all summer, luckily Harry had used the Silencing Spell on his curtains so his roommates wouldn't hear him screaming in his sleep. 

At first he wondered where he was when he remembered what happened the day before, grumbling he sat up and put his glasses on and saw the four sleeping forms of the Marauders, Harry stood up and noticed he wasn't the only one awake.

"Hello Harry, sleep well?" asked Remus,

"Fine thanks," replied Harry, looking at his watch he noticed that breakfast wont start until another 30 mins, "Do you think we should wake them up?" he asked looking at the three sleeping forms.

"Nah! They will wake up 5min. before breakfast starts,"

"Right," Harry got up from his bed and moved over to his trunk, he was surprised at first because he knew that his trunk had not been with him when he arrived. But figured that maybe Dumbledore had something to do with it.

Harry remembered the Pensieve he had seen in his fifth year he had seen during his Occlumency lesson with Professor Snape ; it had shown how arrogant his father was, but being here in the past Harry wasn't so sure James had done nothing but shown kindness to him but figured he only was a arrogant selfish prat to the Slytherins.

Harry opened his trunk and he searched through it and saw that he still had is Invisibility Cloak and The Marauders Map to his delight. He put on his uniform and robe and headed down the stairs, he was about to exit the portrait hole when he remembered since he was a 'transfer' student he wasn't suppose to know where to go and decided to wait for the rest of the Marauders.

Harry moved to sit in one of the sofas near the fire, when he heard feet going down the stairs and thought it might be Remus since he was up earlier, but realized it was someone coming down from the girl's dormitories he waited for who ever it was to come down the stairs so he could 'ask' how to get to the Great Hall.

A girl came down the stairs, she was a very pretty girl but Harry thought she seemed familiar she had thick, dark red hair that fell to her shoulders, and startlingly green almond-shaped eyes – Harry's eyes.

It was Harry's mother - Lily Evans.

When Harry noticed he had been staring he quickly averted his eyes elsewhere, but Lily had noticed.

"Potter! If you think I'll go out with you think again!" shouted Lily, but she quickly realized that this boy in front of her and light brown hair while Potter had black "Oops! I'm really sorry I thought you were someone else. Hi I'm Lily Evans," She stuck out her hand and Harry took it,

"I'm Harry Patterson the new…"

"…guy," replied Lily finishing his sentence for him, "Hey want to come down to breakfast with me?"

"Erm…" Harry didn't know how to reply he was going to wait for the Marauders and also didn't want James to think the wrong way. "I…don't know…"

"Are you waiting for someone?" asked Lily smiling at the distressed boy.

"Yeah, I'm waiting for James and Sirius to come down,"

"Oh...," said Lily figuring that Harry didn't want Potter to think he was hitting on her, "I personally don't care what Potter thinks because he is an arrogant selfish bully toerag, who curses everyone he sees. Plus were not even going out,"

Lily could have kept on going but Remus had finally come down the stairs, "Hello Remus! Maybe this year you'll be able to restrain your friends wont you?" and Lily walked off out the portrait hole to breakfast.

Harry turned to Remus.

"What was that about?" he asked,

"I'm a prefect and Lily thinks I don't do my job right because James and Sirius are always losing Gryffindor House points,"

"Oh…Are they awake now?"

"Nope!" laughed Remus "I tried all types of spells to wake them up but they wont budge! So I just left them. Well Harry lets go down and get some breakfast." Harry nodded and followed Remus out of the Gryffindor Common Room.

* * *

Harry and Remus had been in the dining hall for a few minutes talking about anything but mostly about Quidditch.

Both Remus and Harry were about to stand up from their sits to leave the dining Hall to get the rest of the Marauders when the doors flew open and in walked Sirius grinning broadly with James smiling next to him and Peter yawning behind him. Remus who knew the signs asked "What did you do this time?"

"Wait and see," replied Sirius winking, while James started laughing, the three boys and had taken their seats next to Harry and Remus, since Remus had finished eating he noticed that Harry hadn't touched his plate since they got there.

"Harry, aren't you going to eat something?"

"Erm….no I'm not really hungry,"

"But you have to eat something! Look you're so thin!" which was true Harry had not been eating much during his summer, James who had noticed why Remus was talking since he hardly talked during meal times and glanced over at them, and noticed the same thing.

"Remus is right, Harry you've got to eat something and I also don't remember you eating last night,"

"I'm fine really! I'm just not hungry," said Harry,

"Well if you feel that way but we're just concerned about you, well at least eat something it doesn't have to be 11 pancakes like what Padfoot is doing right here," said James who looked over at Sirius who was wolfing down pancakes.

"Fine I will," said Harry and he took a sausage and half a pancake. But both Remus and James sighed. James grabbed Harry's plate from him and practically filled it up.

"There eat that! Then we'll be happy," replied Remus, getting the plate from James and handing it to Harry. Harry sighed and stabbed his fork into the sausage and brought it to his mouth at this both Remus and James smiled.

Professor McGonagall was handing the timetable when over at the Slytherin Table who had just finished eating; their robes turned to different colours but green and silver, they had also started singing 'Summer Love' while all three houses cracked up laughing but no one was as loud as Sirius and James, but was stopped by a loud screech.

"POTTER!" Everyone all turned their heads to see an angry and fuming Lily.

"Yes Evans," said James, and the tone of his voice was suddenly pleasant, deeper and more mature. While Remus and Sirius just groaned while Peter was oblivious to it all,

"I know you did this! Turn them back right now!" yelled Lily pointing at the colourful and singing Slytherins.

"I will if you will go out with me, Evans," said James "Go on go out with and I swear I'll leave the Slytherins alone,"

"I would never go out with you! You're such an idiot! Thinking you're the best at everything and could get everything you want! But you're wrong you are nothing but an insufferable git who doesn't know how to leave people alone!" and Lily walked mumbling and cursing James under her breath.

"Well Potter and Black for your surprise performance I'm going to have to take off 10 points from Gryffindor each," The Marauders turned around in their seats and saw Professor McGonagall standing behind them.

"Professor!" cried both Sirius and James, but McGonagall simply ignored them and gave them their schedules. Harry decided to say something because James still looked crestfallen when Lily refused to go out with him.

"James, I'm sure Lily will go out with you. One day." Sirius just snorted,

"Yeah, Like in a million years!" Sirius laughed which made James glare at him.

Harry looked at his schedule and wondered if any of his classes were with any of the Marauders.

"What classes are you doing? Harry asked.

"James and Sirius have practically got the same classes which are Advanced DADA, Advanced Transfiguration, Advanced Charms, Potions, Care of Magical Creatures and Duelling Club. My courses are mainly advanced lessons which include Ancient Runes, Muggle Studies, Astronomy, DADA, Transfiguration, Charms and Duelling Club. Peter is doing Potions, Care of Magical Creatures, DADA, Transfiguration and Muggle Studies." Said Remus and Harry noticed that none of Peter's classes were advanced.

"What classes are you taking?"

"Advanced DADA, Advanced Transfiguration, Advanced Charms, Advanced Potions, Duelling Club and Care of Magical Creatures," Harry noticed in four of his classes he was going to be with James and Sirius while Remus was going to be in three of them, but he would be alone in Potions.

Harry was very surprised that he got an O in potions and being in the advanced class, but was not at all surprised that he failed Divination and didn't mind at all that he got an E History since he fell asleep during the exam and in Astronomy he was interrupted during the exam when Umbridge and several wizards tried to take Hagrid by force.

"Well we've got about 5min till classes start," said James who had looked at his watch for the time. James, Sirius, Remus and Harry all headed down to Advanced Charms while Peter headed to Transfiguration.

* * *

During Charms, they were all learning a new spell it was a complex spell and it was a 'simple' charm to change your appearance as Flitwick described it, they were to change their piece of cloth that Flitwick had given them into a different colour.

To Harry it was anything but simple he couldn't do it right, he looked around the room and noticed not much of the other students could do the spell, Remus was almost getting there but his cloth had some colour but the whole cloth didn't change. James and Sirius were able to do the spell in their first try and proceed to show off.

Charms class finished and it was also the end of Harry's Potions Class where Harry met for the first time the Potions Mistress; Professor Moon an old woman but younger than McGonagall, she looked the nice old lady type but being the Head of Slytherin she seemed to be the most feared teacher in Hogwarts but to Harry, (even he'll never admit it) thought Snape was a lot more intimidating and stalked across the room a lot more better.

Harry headed down to the Great Hall to get some lunch.

Harry who had just about eating his lunch (which he hardly took a bite) didn't see the Marauders and figured he would see them in Duelling Club.

Walking to his next class (even though it didn't start for another 20 min) he was stopped when he passed a window and something caught his attention, the window so happened to be above the lake and the grounds.

Harry peered out the window and saw on the grounds the Marauders, obviously discussing with each other and talking about who to prank next, Harry felt a pang of jealousy; sure they haven't told him what the Marauders did (not that he didn't know) as Harry watched on to his horror he saw a oily-greasy haired teen boy heading their way and knowing what was going to happen Harry quickly dashed all the way down to the grounds.

James and Sirius had not seen Harry since the end of Charms and looked everywhere for him, they had looked in the library and all possible places (how they missed him at the Great Hall is a big mystery) so meeting up with Remus who had been in the library looking at a new book and Peter who received detention from McGonagall for turning William Horsham's hair to hot pink. The four boys made their way down to the lake and discussed with each other about what to do for new pranks.

"…we could change the colour of the Slytherin's robes and make them sing something embarrassing, in front of the Great Hall" said Peter. Sirius gave him a look,

"We did that this morning Wormtail!" replied Sirius clearly annoyed with Peter.

"Err…alright then, how about we play a prank on Moon. We could charm her robes so while she thinks she is wearing robes, everyone could see she is wearing nothing but undergarments," but the three boys refused to do that.

"Trying to give us nightmares for the rest of our lives?" said James shaking out the images out of his head, "Bad mental images!" Sirius and Remus shuddered.

They had started discussing about other things when Sirius turned his head around to see if he could spot Harry when he saw an oily greasy teen heading down his way; the teen was reading a book and didn't see the Marauders on his pathway. James was in the middle talking about how great Lily was, despite that Remus, Sirius and Peter had heard about it a hundred times but he stopped when he saw that Sirius seemed to have a grin on his face.

"What's up?" James asked, Sirius looked at his friend grinning

"Oh just that a little slim-ball heading our way," James looked and saw Severus Snape with his nose in a book heading their way. Remus didn't like it when James and Sirius picked on Severus but didn't have the courage to stop them, so instead he usually walked away or ignored what his friends were doing. Peter on the other hand loved it when either Sirius or James taunted Snape and couldn't help by making Snape angrier after they were finished with him.

"Oi! Snivellus!" called out James,

Snape reacted really fast, he dropped his book and plunged his hand into his robes, and the wand was in mid-air when James yelled out,

"_Expelliarmus!_" Snape's wand flew 10 feet behind him; Snape cursed and shouted out,

"You think you are so big Potter! But what ever happens, you will never survive without your friends!" **(I know really corny!) **This remark caused James to lose his temper and shout out,

"_Impedimenta!_" Snape was hit and he flew back, landing on the ground hard but that was a mistake because a few centimeters from Snape lay his wand lying in the grass and Snape crawled to his wand.

Sirius had seen James's mistake and swore under his breath and noticed Snape was now crawling to his wand, no doubt to hex James, Sirius took out his own wand and was about to mutter a curse when a voice shouted out "_Petrificus Totalus!_" Sirius felt his legs and arms snap to his side and he fell backwards, but was caught by Remus who had seen what happened. James looked to see who had cast the spell but couldn't see anyone because a crowd had gathered surrounding him, his friends and Snape who now had his wand.

"_Tarantall!-_" Snape cast a spell but to be stop by another,

"_Petrificus Totalus!_" Snape's eyes widened as he felt his arms snap to his body and his legs snap together, and fell to the ground a second time. His eyes able to move, he saw two people emerge from the crowd; one he recognized as the mudblood Evans; and the new guy Harry Patterson, they both had their wands out. Patterson moved to where Snape was and released him from the body bind, while Evans walked up to Potter and literally slapped him in the face.

"That was so incredibly stupid of you! Picking on Snape! And don't give me the answer to why you picked on Snape! Potter!" shouted Lily, she saw Sirius and grinned "I could free your friend, but since I don't want to, I wont," and Lily walked off back to her friends, the crowd was now disappearing and as soon everyone had left, James muttered the counter-spell and Sirius was freed. Harry who had pointed his wand at Snape so he couldn't go away or try anything, stood up and brought Snape to his feet.

He turned to James and Sirius "I know you probably wont like me anymore after I say this, but you need to apologies to Snape about what you did, If you also want to know I put the body bind on both Sirius and Snape," The Marauder's but Remus's and Peter's weren't as opened as James and Sirius, jaws dropped, here the new guy who they had welcomed with open arms was telling them to apologies to a Slytherin! And a Snape at that, also because it was him who had cast the body bind.

"H-Harry, we are talking about a Slytherin here! A Slytherin! Who probably serves Voldemort already?" James said ignoring the whimper that came from Peter when he said Voldemort's name,

"James I know he is in Slytherin but I just don't think you should pick on him because he is in Slytherin or the fact he exists," Harry sighed when he noticed that neither Sirius or James were going to apologies, but to his surprise there was an expression on Remus's face that he couldn't read. While Peter was looking between James and Sirius, and wondered if they were going to pick on Harry now that he had made them apologies to a Slytherin.

* * *

Sirius: Hey why did you leave it off there? 

Aves: Because I felt like really needed to leave it there!  
Remus: ::whines:: But I want to know what happens!

Sirius: Me too!

Aves: Don't worry the next chapter will be up soon, but I need to ask all you readers out there! DO YOU WANT THE MARAUDERS TO BE COLD TO HARRY AND REMUS STICKS BY HARRY OR FORGIVE HIM AND RETURN BACK AS FRIENDS BUT JAMES AND SIRIUS AREN'T SO OPEN WITH HIM?! Or… I don't have anything else.

Sirius: I don't want to be so mean to Harry! He's my godson!

Remus: But you're only sixteen and you don't know that,

Sirius: Still…

Aves: Don't worry Sirius everything will turn out fine! But you two need to get on with it!

Sirius & Remus: Get on with what…::receives a glare from Avestia::….oh!

Remus: Well hope you liked the chapter…

Sirius: And don't forget to review as it is…

Remus:…much appreciated

Aves, Remus & Sirius: See you in the next chapter!


	3. Thinking and brooms

**Disclaimer:** See first chapter.

**Summary:** See first chapter...May contain Ootp spoilers.

* * *

Aves: Zzzzzz...

Remus: Er...well I guess Aves won't be awake for a while now since she had a pretty exhausting day at school.

Sirius: ::whines:: Well I just want to know what happens in the story.

Remus: Well let's get on with the chapter.

Sirius: I guess so ::tucks a blanket around the sleeping Avestia::

(Sp?)-is it the rite spelling?

* * *

**Four Months in The Past**

* * *

It had been two weeks since the incident with Snape.

James lay in bed, he had been thinking about what happened two weeks ago;

_James looked at Harry wild-eye, he was asking him and Sirius to do the impossible! How can they ever apologize to a Slytherin when they made everyone else's life miserable. And it's not like they were harming Snivellus in any way, all they were going to do was to teach him a little lesson, no harm in that right?_

_James and Sirius looked at each other and they silently nodded their heads; they had both decided._

_"Well Harry, I guess this is the end of the beautiful friendship that was just about to blossom! And to think we were just about to make you a Marauder until now," said Sirius shaking his head, James and Remus turned to look at Sirius. Usually he would have harshly made them go away by saying things like "Get lost! Slytherin-lover!" or something in that department, but they guessed why._

_"Okay! I guess you do hate me then," replied Harry who had just expected something nasty, but his answer just made Sirius grin, an evil grin._

_"Of course we dislike you! What did you think? That we would just let you off lightly, no you will pay Patterson for making a Marauder to forgive scum like him!" said Sirius pointing a finger at Snape "Now why don't you go away from my sight!" _

_Harry just blinked._

_James knowing what he had to do now lifted his wand and was about to hex him when he was stopped but a Silencing spell. He looked at Harry and noticed that he wasn't the one to have cast the spell, he turned to Sirius and saw a look on his face; betrayal, shock and surprised was written all over, James looked at Sirius and saw who he was looking at.._

_ It was Remus._

_"Moony! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" shouted Sirius who muttered the counter-spell for James._

_"Padfoot, I know exactly what I am thinking! For a long time I have always disagreed with James and you that harming Snape was not a good idea, but I had never told you how I felt about this because I was too afraid that you would desert me and humiliate me just because I had told you not to do it. But ever since Harry told you to stop I thought that I should have told you to stop ages ago," said Remus calmly. Sirius and James just stared._

_"What?!" shouted Sirius together with Peter and James. Snape who had been watching everything was very confused and lost._

_"I'm saying that I'm sticking by Harry," replied Remus._

And that was that. After Remus had said those words it had just caused James to dislike Harry even more, but something about the boy couldn't make James hate him for long, there was something about him that he couldn't quite put his finger on Patterson seemed so familiar yet strange at the same time. And for the two days James had gotten to know him he had always noticed a longing look in his eye every time he looked at Sirius or at him and a deep disgust for Peter.

James had asked Sirius about Patterson's behaviour and Sirius confessed that he felt the same way, but they still hadn't quite forgiven him about what happened and Remus was another story. Remus still was friends with the Marauders but still thought that they should stop humiliating Snape in front of people and Lily who had heard what Harry did stuck by him also, glaring at Sirius and James whenever they insulted Harry.

Harry turned and turned in his bed, he couldn't get to sleep, and sure it had been two weeks since but he still felt as though he was unwanted he knew that his father and Sirius would hate him! But he didn't like what he saw; treating another human being like they didn't belong and that they were to be humiliated in front of everyone. Harry decided not to sleep he couldn't even shut one eye, he nosily sat up and thrashed the covers off him, it didn't matter if he woke up the other occupants in the room for they weren't even there.

_"Harry, I have to go home for awhile, my Grandma is sick and I have to visit her," said Remus telling Harry,_

_"Sure! Well I hope your Grandma feels better soon and have a safe journey home," smiled Harry._

Harry had quickly guessed that the full moon was up and that he was not suppose to know so he played the 'clueless game'. The Marauders and Remus had left as soon they had thought Harry was asleep well actually Sirius, James and Peter left because Remus was at the Hospital Wing all day.

Harry walked down the stairs to the Common room and decided to do some homework for DADA, taking his quill out he started his essay.

Professor Magee who was an Auror for the Ministry had assigned them to pick a Dark Creature of their choice and to describe, defend and kill a creature. Surprisingly Remus had chosen werewolves, Harry just chose Dementors after having to deal with them so many times.

It was close to 1 o'clock in the morning and Harry was nearly done with his essay when the Portrait door opened with a creak sounding like a mouse, making Harry jump a foot in the air turning around he saw or rather heard feet climbing in, instantly Harry knew that someone was under a Invisibility Cloak and they only person to have one was James. Pretending he hadn't heard a thing Harry quickly went back to his essay to finish the paragraph of how to defend against a Dementor(s). Thinking either James or Sirius had come back to 'check' on him.

James had gone back to the Gryffindor Common room, even though he longed to be at the Shrieking Shack with his friends but he had to go tonight and check on Patterson to see if he was still asleep so that James wouldn't have to explain to him why they weren't in the room.

He slipped on the Invisibility Cloak and quietly walked up to the Gryffindor Tower. Unfortunately for James, was that Harry was awake, he didn't take off his Invisibility Cloak or he would get some pretty weird questions, walking up to the table where Harry was sitting with his head down James was able to see that he was doing Professor Magee's essay and then James remembered that it was due tomorrow! Well now knowing that Harry was awake, James decided to go back to the Whomping Willow.

Harry had noticed that James or Sirius had stood next to him, because he could feel the cloak brush against his skin and also knew whichever Marauder it was went outside the Common Room again, hastily finishing his essay Harry packed up and went into his dorm to get some sleep.

* * *

The following morning Harry woke up and saw lying in their beds were James, Sirius and Peter he knew that Remus would be in the Hospital Wing. Gathering up his books and about to leave the dorm when someone called out to him,

"Harry! Where are you going?" called out James, it looked like he had been awake the whole time waiting for Harry to wake up.

"Just down to the Great Hall," replied Harry.

"Early in the morning, its bloody 6 am, nobody would be at breakfast yet!"

"Well I just can't sleep," replied Harry shrugging his shoulders. Harry quickly got dressed and went down to the Great Hall, but instead of going to breakfast Harry had gone to the Quidditch Pitch, taking out his wand Harry shouted out "_Accio broom!_" he waited for his Firebolt and then heard it, his broom was whizzing it's way towards him, grabbing it Harry looked at it and wondered how was he going to make it look like a Nimbus or a Comet? Remembering a glamour spell Harry only hoped that the spell worked on broomsticks and muttered the charm thinking to make it look like a Comet two-sixty. Fortunately for Harry the charm worked and now Harry would be able to ride his broom without people asking where he got it since it wasn't made yet.

Putting his leg over Harry kicked off the ground and soared through the air. The wind rushed to his face and through his air, it had been a long time since Harry was able to fly (or rather that he had been so busy not to tell The Marauders he true identity). Doing loops and dives Harry dove down to the ground, getting off his broom Harry heard some clapping behind him turning around he saw the people clapping were Remus and Lily shocked, Harry stared.

"That was great Harry!" said Lily,

"Yeah that was great! You could try out for a position on the Gryffindor Team," said Remus grinning,

"Why don't you try out?"

"I'm not that good!" said Harry hoping they would stop, he could feel his face burning.

"Oh stop being so modest!" said Lily, "You are going to try out for the team and that's final!" Knowing that he wasn't going to be able to argue with Lily, he agreed.

* * *

(Earlier)

As soon Harry had left the dorm, James scrambled out of his bed and shook Sirius awake,

"Sirius! Wake up! Sirius WAKE UP!" noticing he wasn't getting any answers James decided to take drastic measures, making sure he had silenced the room so everyone wouldn't hear what was going on and wake up, except for Sirius he made sure he could hear every thing! Taking out his wand James changed Sirius's appearance and sniggered to himself, also making sure a mirror was in front of Sirius when he woke up, James took out some fireworks and lit them, he drew the curtains back together then quickly made his way back to he's bed before casting a charm on himself so he could hear what was going on at Sirius's bed. James started to count in his head.

"1...2...3...4...5...BANG!" and was followed by a "What's going on? What! Huh? Who's the chick? Hey babe! Wanna go out? WHAT! JAMES POTTER I WILL KILL YOU!" James was on the floor clutching his stomach and was laughing really hard. Sirius's curtains opened, but it wasn't Sirius who had stepped out it was a female version of Sirius.

"James! What was that for! I know I look good and everything but did you have to change my looks?" said Sirius "I thought there really was a sexy babe in my bed!" this just caused James to start laughing again.

"Well if you had woken up when I was shaking you awake, this wouldn't happen!" James was about to walk down to the Common room,

"James!" whined Sirius, James turned around and smirked.

"What! Oh have you seen Sirius, ma'am? I think I have lost him?"

"James!"

"Oh...alright!" James took off the charm off Sirius.

"Why did you wake me up at 6 in the morning?"

"Patterson woke up earlier,"

"I thought we agreed to ignore Patterson?"

"Yeah...well, who wakes up at 6?" asked James

"Erm…I don't know? You!" James was about to retort to Sirius, when a trunk started rattling, the two boys quickly noticed it was Harry's trunk rattling.

"James! What do you think could be inside there?" asked Sirius, who was making his way towards Harry's trunk with his wand drawn.

"Don't know but maybe we should open it," the two boys made their way to the trunk, latching it open they were about to open the trunk when the lid flew open and out flew a broomstick, the broomstick then flew out the window, and the trunk's lid closed again and the it latched itself. The boys were too stunned to say anything.

"What are you doing?" Sirius and James jumped and turned around to see Remus (who was already dressed in his school uniform and out of the Hospital Wing) and Peter awake looking at them curiously, but Remus was giving them a stare that they knew they should answer him.

"Uh…uh, nothing!" stammered Sirius,

"You actually think I believe that?" asked Remus "It looked like you were going to snoop in Harry's personal things."

"We weren't snooping!" cried both James and Sirius, "We…Patterson's trunk started rattling, and we thought that we would see what was going on, once James unlatched the trunk a broom flew outside, then Harry's trunk closed by itself and then you spotted us," Remus snorted

"Yeah, like that actually happened,"

"But it was true!" cried James, "we opened it because Patterson, woke earlier and wasn't here to open his trunk!"

"Well I'm just going to ignore what you did and look for Harry, well I see you guys at breakfast, bye!" Remus turned on his heel and walked out the dorm.

* * *

Aves: ::wakes up:: Well I'd like to thank all the people who reviewed and I hope this chapter was good, well I'd like to thank: **celedriel-greenleaf, Silvercrystal77, marina, SilverKnight7, J.E.A.R.K.Potter, Ydnas5, Geminia, and the eleven princess.**

Sirius: ::comes in the room stuffing his face with food and spots Aves:: Oh! You're finally awake, thought I would have to make a noise to make you up! But I don't think it will help since you snore so loudly!  
Remus: Please! Don't argue!

Aves: ::ignores Remus:: I do not snore!

Sirius: Yes you do!

Aves: No I don't

Remus: Oh well, please review & leave any comments or advice if you wish to. Well got to go before the love couple there bite each other's heads off

Sirius & Aves: We're not a couple and definitely not in love!


	4. Transfiguration and Dueling Club Part 1

**Disclaimer:** See first chapter.

**Summary:** See first chapter….

* * *

Aves: Zzzz…

Remus: Zzzz…

Sirius: ::shakes his head when he sees Remy and Aves sleeping:: Looks like it's just me today wonder why everyone is in bed today?.

* * *

**Four Months in The Past**

* * *

Finally able to shake off Lily and Remus, Harry decided to put his broom away in his trunk. Walking up to the Gryffindor Tower and entering the dorm Harry noticed that both James and Sirius were still in there but what shocked him was that it seemed they had been waiting for him.

"So Patterson, you have a broom? Any good?" asked James eyeing the broom in Harry's hand like it was about to explode.

"Quite good from what I've heard," Harry replied not sure what was going on.

"Play, Quidditch?" James asked again

"Yes, Seeker actually," James clapped his hands and Sirius just scowled.

"Well that's good since we've been, needing a Seeker for ages, and we're actually wondering since you own a broom would you like to try out?"

"I've wondered if I should but didn't know if you needed a Seeker."

"Well Patterson why don't you meet us at the Quidditch Pitch at lunch and we could see if you're any good on a broom," James and Sirius left the dorm heading down to breakfast. Harry felt like that the two Marauders were up to something but couldn't ponder about it anymore because he had to get ready for his class.

Once the two boys were out of the Common Room Sirius turned to James,

"Are you mad?" Sirius shouted "Inviting Patterson to a game of Quidditch! I bet he can't even play let alone ride a broom!"

"Shut up!" hissed James, because students were starting to stare at them, "No, I'm not mad! I just wanted to know if he was good, and you do have to admit Padfoot that we have been needing a Seeker ever since DeMont graduated last year,"

"Whatever, Captain," said Sirius sarcastically

James and Sirius were now running to the Great Hall, then decided to just go down to the kitchens since they will get their food faster and be at Transfiguration on time. The two boys were running so fast that they didn't see two teenagers walking their way when they collided into one another.

James was lying on the floor with pain all over his body, he felt a weight on him and saw a blonde boy, about his age on top of him the blonde quickly got off James and scowled at him. James too got up and looked for his friend completely ignoring the scowling boy; spotting his friend on the floor James laughed.

The reason why James laughed because Sirius had a look on his face as if he was in heaven, not wondering why James helped the other person on top of Sirius up. When James placed his hands on the person's waist he had expected a boy's body, masculine. Not a curvy waist that belonged to a girl, the girl who had been taken by surprise when James helped her up realized where she was and quickly got up by bumping into James, who fell on the floor again but with the girl on top of him this time.

James now understood why Sirius had that look on his face and why he didn't know it was a girl.

The two reasons were because the girl had been wearing a hood so he naturally couldn't see and why Sirius looked so amazed was because this girl that was on top of him was very beautiful, no not beautiful; gorgeous a bloody goddess more like it. She had wavy brown her that framed her pearly white face, and eyes that were so brown that held knowledge beyond her years.

James had noticed that she was pretty but thought he will always go after Lily to his dying day. Sirius who finally come out of his reverie, and the blonde both grabbed the girl by an arm and helped her up, James getting up for the second time thanked Sirius and was about to say thanks to the other the boy, when the blonde quickly let go of the girl and quickly rubbed his hands on his robes as if he had just touched something filthy.

Sirius who saw this started to get angry. But James caught his eye and shook his head warning Sirius not to do anything,

"Come on Athena, we are expected elsewhere," said the blonde boy, making gestures that they had to go.

"Fine Drake…Well thanks," replied the girl, who quickly took off without letting James or Sirius say anything.

They looked at one another and shared a look, then noticed that the boy was still there.

"What do you want?" asked Sirius coldly, the boy merely sneered

"Oh, nothing just that…you'd better stay away from her," said the boy menacingly.

"And why should we?" asked James raising his eyebrow, the boy just shrugged.

"Just that you just should," then the boy ran after the girl.

The two boys stared after the blonde, both thinking the same thought 'What the hell was that?'

* * *

James and Sirius arrived 5 min late for class, the two boys sat in their seats at the back hoping McGonagall hadn't noticed them come in, unfortunately.

"Late! Again, Mr. Potter, Mr. Black. Now may I ask what kept you this time?" asked McGonagall frowning down at her two students.

"Professor, we can explain." Said Sirius, "You, see James and I here were running from the Great Hall when we accidentally bumped into two students and there was this very big fiasco because we kept falling down every time we tried to help them up." This wasn't the whole truth but there was no way Sirius was going to tell her that he knew the way to the kitchens.

"And I'm supposed to believe this nonsense?"

"Professor, Every little detail is true!" shouted both boys.

"Fine is there anyone who had witnessed this?" James and Sirius glanced at each other; no one had been around when they bumped into the unrecognizable teens at that time.

"We did,"

Everyone turned their head to the front and saw Remus, and (to Sirius's and James's shock) Harry, standing.

"Did you actually see what happened, Mr. Lupin and Mr. Patterson?" asked McGonagall clearly surprised, to see Patterson was going to defend Sirius and James. It was usually Remus who did.

"Yes, we did see what happened," replied Harry "Remus and I were walking out the doors and when we were just about near the stairs when we heard a loud thud, it sounded like as if someone had fallen, we went back to see what was going on and saw four people on the floor. We hadn't recognize any of them and decided to just head to class," McGonagall looked at Harry wondering whether to believe him or not.

"Well consider your selves in luck, boys," said McGonagall staring at James and Sirius. James and Sirius turned to both Remus and Harry and mouthed 'Thanks!'

* * *

After the lessoned had ended Harry quickly got out of the classroom before James and Sirius could catch up to him and ask him why he had defended them, he looked back and as he had really expected James and Sirius just ignored him and walked over to Remus, probably to discuss why he had helped them out.

Remus looked at his two friends after they asked him why Harry had helped them out and if it was true that they did see what had happened, Remus felt really disgusted at how his firends were treating Harry.

"In a way, yes," replied Remus. James and Sirius were confused by this answer. What did Remus mean? "I know for a fact that you two weren't at the Great Hall but down at the kitchens, Harry and I were walking around when we saw you two. I had thought you were up to no good again and kept walking but it was Harry I was worried about,"

"Why? What happened to Patterson?" asked James, Sirius just scowled at this and James knew why. They were suppose to be ignoring Patterson but James just couldn't help feel protective over the boy and also Patterson seemed strange to him, that he wanted to figure him out.

"It was his face, when he had seen the two people you were with he turned pale and quickly walked away muttering something," said Remus, he looked over to Harry who was a few metres away from them, watching them.

"Well maybe he recognized them," said Sirius who really wanted the conversation to end, so he changed the subject "So James, how about pulling some pranks before Dueling Club class start?" this question caught James's attention,

"Yes! Lets hope we will catch some snivelling prey!" then James and Sirius walked off while Remus just rolled his eyes after them.

Waiting before they had really gone, Remus called out "You can come here now, they've gone," Harry walked over to Remus.

"What was all that about?" Harry asked,

"Nothing, just nothing," replied Remus. There was a note in Remus's voice that Harry knew he didn't want to say anything, so the two boys headed for their next class.

* * *

Duelling Club had started, and Harry found himself listening to the Professor's long speech.

"Now class, as I had mentioned last time. We are not to use any Dark Spells or any that's harmful, and the first one to be hit by a Stunning spell ends the duel," many of the students groaned at this, they all knew the Professor wanted spells like the Jelly Leg curse or something smaller. "We wouldn't anyone to be harmed now would we?" Most of the Gryffindors looked at the Slytherins as if that was something they wanted to do while the Slytherins had the same look; most of the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws nodded their heads agreeing with the Professor.

"Well starting off, could we please have Frank Longbottom from Hufflepuff and Philip Rogers from Ravenclaw up at the front of the class to demonstrate the way we should duel in class."

Harry watched as he saw two boys emerged from the crowd, he sucked in his breath when he recognized one of the boys, tears welled up in Harry's eyes knowing what will happen to Frank in the future and poor Neville.

As the class watched, the two boys bowed to one another and walked off into the other direction about five long strides away. They turned to face one another and put up their dueling stance, it was Rogers who made the first move, "_Expelliarmus!_" Phillip didn't have a very good aim so it narrowly missed Frank by an inch.

"_Flipendo!_" shouted out Frank hitting Phillip in the chest with the spell. (**This is going to be a very short duel!) **Followed by a "_Stupefy!_". Hit by the spell Phillip fell down to the floor.

All the Hufflepuffs cheered loudly, while Ravenclaw looked upset,

"See there students, that is a very good example of how the duel should be. Now I will pair up everyone," said Professor Grisham,

"Avery, West!"

"Black, Patterson!" Harry groaned at this choice, it was not because that he didn't want to be partnered with his godfather, but he couldn't stand Sirius especially since he is sixteen and Sirius seemed to dislike him,_ a lot_.

"Evans, Kirk!"

"Longbottom, Lupin!"

"Potter, Snape!" James grinned at this choice, knowing that he was going to win. Professor Grisham continued down the scroll partnering everyone up, "Now I reminded you, that it is a clean duel. No! Dark spells or any too powerful,"

Harry moved over to a spot where Sirius was, they looked into each other's eye and Harry could see in Sirius's the hate he preserved for him. Both boys whipped out their wand to their side, bowed to each other before walking to the opposite direction.

Harry didn't feel scared about facing his Godfather after all he had versed Voldemort for five years; he turned around to face Sirius. Sirius smirked and Harry knew that Sirius wasn't going to listen to what Grisham had instructed. Getting into position Harry readied himself for the duel.

* * *

Aves: Ha ha ha! I'm so mean! 

Sirius: Why? Oh why did you leave it off there?  
Remus: Yes please do tell!

Aves: Never! Mahwahaha!

Sirius whispers to Remus: Do you think she's on drugs? (Aves is still laughing crazily)

Remus to Sirius: I think so! She's never acted this crazy before! (Still laughing, until hearing Remus's reply)

Aves: I am not on drugs! And Remus I thought you were on my side!

Sirius: ::mutters, so Aves can't hear him:: You sure act like it!

Aves: What did you say?

Sirius: Nothing!

Aves: Whatever! Well please review as I do like getting feedback on my stories and I hope you like this one, because I don't think I did to well on this one. Well I hope you like it.

Sirius & Remus: Hey you're taking our job!

Aves: Oh well, you guys can do the reviews today!

Sirius & Remus: Yeah!

Sirius: I'm doing them!  
Remus: No me!

Sirius: Me! Fine Rock Paper Scissors!

Remus: Agreed!

Sirius & Remus (While Aves is checking her watch wondering how long they were going to take) 1….2….3.

Remus: (having scissors, while Sirius had paper) Ha! I win!

Sirius: ::mumbles:: No fair! Moony cheated!

Remus: ::grinning madly:: We would like to thank these people for reviewing!

Titanicbabe, Amy14, Silvercrystal77, Amandinka, Howling Wolf 22, 411811, star estrella, SilverKnight7, J.E.A.R.K.Potter, and Mikito.

Remus, Sirius & Aves: Don't forget to review!


	5. Dueling Club Part 2 and Two New Students

**Disclaimer:** I'm not going to repeat myself because by now you should know.

**Summary:** Same.

* * *

Aves: ::puffing with anger and mumbling something rude under her breath::

Sirius: ::glances at Aves and backs away from the girl:: Er…Aves what's wrong?  
Aves: I had to rewrite my whole chapter because my brat of a brother deleted everything! So I'm really sorry everyone that it took so long!

Sirius: Why the little monster!

Remus: Agreed, Well Aves I have been reading your latest reviews and it seems some people want to know who the boy and girl are.

Aves: Oh! Well first off anyone who said that the boy was Draco are correct & the girl well everyone knows her, I did give a little clue there but I don't think anyone noticed it but at the fourth paragraph it said 'he rubbed his hands on his robes as if he had touched something filthy.' And also her description of the hair and eyes should give it away. But if anyone still hasn't guessed, it will all be revealed hopefully in this Ch. or the next one. And you might hate me when I reveal who it is because I changed her name (Dead giveaway!).

Remus: Well I think I know who it is,

Aves: Well tell me!

Remus: ::whispers into Aves's ear::

Aves: ::grins at Remus:: Correct!

Sirius: ::whines:: Who's the girl?

Aves: Guess!

Sirius: Oh please tell me!

Aves: No!

Sirius: Please!

Aves: You'll find out later, and don't worry the duel won't be too short. Just note that it's pretty brief. Now on with the chapter!

**Four Months in The Past**

He was starting to sweat, he gripped his wand tightly, tightly as a vice-grip and stared at Sirius, waiting for the Professor to signal when to start, he wasn't afraid of what Sirius will do after duelling Voldemort for five years.

Sirius stared at the boy before him; he didn't know why he was so jealous of Patterson! He was handsome, smart and had the greatest friends so why was he jealous of the new kid? Sirius didn't think about any longer because Professor Grisham had just told everyone to start duelling.

"Start…NOW!"  
The two boys just stared at each other for quite a while and Sirius was shock that this boy in front if him wasn't at least a bit scared of him, usually all of Sirius's opponents were too scared to do anything and Sirius would end up winning. Frustrated Sirius decided to make the first move, "_Expelliarmus!_"

Harry smirked he had been waiting for Sirius to make the first move; he dodged the spell that was coming for him swiftly as a cat, and then turned so he was facing Sirius.

Harry then shouted out "_Incendo!_" A jet of flames made their way to Sirius, but before hitting the dark-haired boy Sirius cried out "_Fluentum!_" a stream of water came out of Sirius's wand meeting up with the flames, both spells collided together, the water distinguishing the flames.

Harry wanted to end the duel now before it got out of hand and also before Sirius and him started using dark spells, so he shouted out "_Stupefy!_" but Sirius had other plans, he conjured up a shield at the exact same time Harry had fired the spell.

But Harry had something up his sleeve, knowing that Sirius conjuring up a shield wasn't going to be powerful enough to be hit by another spell. Harry fired out the disarming spell.

"_Expelliarmus!_" The spell hit Sirius's fully on the chest causing him to be sprung backwards hitting his back on a desk.

Sirius stood up and winced from the pain, he looked up only to go back on the floor because Harry had fired another spell at him, but the spell was caught on a strand of Sirius's hair, noticing the small flame on his head Sirius fumed with anger, he grabbed the strand and put out the fire with his thumb and index fingers.

'_No one messes with Sirius and his hair! No one,_'

'_Harry, when I was younger, in my teenage years I prized my hair like a prized possession and if someone messed it up and they were paid back ever so dearly,_' Harry remembered what his god-father had told him and gulped down the lump in his throat.

"_Rictusempra!_" Sirius shouted but it was deflected by a simple shield charm Harry decided to put up, "_Protego!_"

"_Turgeo! Turgere! Tursi!"_ Sirius fired out a spell Harry didn't know and it hit him on his left arm. You could now hear the Professor shouting at them to stop.

Harry gasped when he could feel his arm starting to swell up like a balloon, looking at his arm Harry noted to himself that he wouldn't be able to 'deflate' his arm without Madam Promfery's help.

"_Aculeus!_" it shot of Sirius wand hitting Harry on the cheek, Harry noticed that his cheek started to sting. Touching his hand to his face, he felt something wet and sticky, pulling his hand away Harry looked at his fingers and noticed his blood and figured the spell Sirius had used was a cutting spell.

"_Nubilus fumeus!_" dark clouds of smoke started to fill up the room, making it difficult to see, students stared to protest about the lack of lighting in the room, the only ones not moving or were affected by this were Sirius and Harry, they had decided to go all the way, until the bitter end.

"Class, Everyone out now!" came the voice of the Professor, and sounds of footsteps were followed after, disappearing out of the smoke, once the footsteps had gone, Harry heard someone say "_Lumos!_" He saw a shimmering glow ahead of him then saw the grinning face of Sirius Black, the boy stepped closer to him.

"Hello Patterson,"

Coughing James and Remus all made it out of the smoke-filled room, where the rest of the students decided to go back to their dorms.

"Man! I wonder who did that spell!" said James after he had stopped coughing, he had his hands on his knees and his head and was bending low.

"I don't know Prongs but…where are Sirius and Harry?" asked Remus after he had noticed that Sirius and Harry were not with them. James looked up and noticed for the first time that Harry and Sirius weren't there.

"Where the heck are they?" Remus was about to reply when a purple spark whizzed out of the classroom door. The two boys looked at each other and ran into the room.

"_Flipendo!_"

"_Infligo!_"

"_Petrificus! Totalus!"_

"_Rictusempra!!_"

"_Impedimenta!_"

"_Tarantallegra!_"

"_Dolui!_"

"_Infringo!_"

"_Stupefy!_" Harry watched as he saw his spell hit Sirius stunning him, Sirius fell backwards on his back. Harry puffed, they had been putting all their magical limits in that duel and Harry was tired, he stared down his arms and saw he had scratches and cuts on them, he looked over at the stunned boy and noticed he had scratches and cuts all over his body also.

Harry cringed and stared at his own scars, he stepped towards Sirius and quietly said,

"_Enervate!_" Sirius opened his eyes and sat up, groaning from all the pain and aches in his muscles. He then looked up at the still-faced Harry who was clutching his arm, realisation hit him and he groaned again. Sirius stared at Harry and wondered if the boy in front of him was going to rub it in his face and make taunting faces at him, but to his surprise Harry, stuck out his arm.

Looking at the hand unsure, he heard Harry sigh making him whip his head to face the boy and saw that the boy was only trying to help him. Sirius grasped the hand and was pulled onto his feet.

As Harry pulled up the boy, both boys heard a sound coming from the classroom door; they turned their head and saw James and Remus standing there, with shocked expressions written on their faces.

"Erm…ah…" stammered Harry he didn't actually know why they were standing their or why they were so shocked,

"S-Sirius and H-Harry," stammered James, "You did the most awesome duel I had ever seen! It was so brilliant!" Remus nodded along with what James was saying.

Harry and Sirius just stared they hadn't meant for anyone to see them duel but it looked like their friends just saw them.

"Well I hope you two, especially you Sirius will stop your grudge against Harry, and just become friends," replied Remus, glaring at Sirius, Sirius just nodded knowing he wouldn't be able to change his friend's mind.

"Fine," Sirius said gruffly, he stuck out his hand to Harry; Harry took it and shook his hand.

Later that night, Harry was spending another night alone because as it was the full moon and it lasted for three nights and for three nights Harry had to pretend that he didn't know what was going on. Deciding that he wasn't going to stay up all night and wait for the Marauders, Harry decided to recount his day.

He had a wild time in the Hospital Wing after Madam Promfery had learned that he got the injuries from a duel, she was the same with Sirius but didn't know that Sirius and Harry had actually duelled each other.

He also made the Gryffindor Quidditch team, after James saw him on a broom and was actually quite amazed to see Harry fly so well, Sirius just grunted but agreed all the same. Remembering his day Harry fell asleep into a dreamless sleep, which he hadn't had for a long time.

Down at the Shrieking Shack, four animals trotted out of the base from the Whomping Willow, one was a stag with a rat on its antlers, a dog and last a werewolf. The four animals ran around the grounds at Hogwarts, enjoying their free time together. The four animals roamed around the castle playfully chasing each other.

The big black dog playfully wrestled with the wolf while the stag and rat watched the two canines 'fighting' each other. The four animals were engrossed by their playfulness that they didn't notice two pairs of eyes watching them.

One set belonged to a cloaked young man, and the other set belonged to his companion, a brown wolf. The two watched as the four animals played around, soon after awhile the cheetah went rigid and transformed into a cloaked young girl and in turn the young man transformed into a raven. The girl nodded at the raven and walked away, with the raven flying overhead, the young woman glanced back to see the stag jump in between the dog and wolf.

The next morning Harry was greeted by a very welcoming sight, it seemed that the Marauders had taken some time off and greeted Harry in a sort of 'what the Weasley twins would do' thing,

"Hello there Harry!" said James and Sirius in sing-song sort of voice, "it's nice to see you in such a bright early morning!" Remus rolled his eyes at his two friends and Peter was laughing his head off.

Harry smiled at the two Marauders, "Hello James, Sirius!" replied Harry in the same sing-song voice. James and Sirius whooped with glee, they had feared that Harry was going to be cold towards them. The five boys then made their way down to the Great Hall to get some breakfast; Harry who was walking besides Remus noticed that his young professor looked very tired and ill.

"Remus, are you alright?" asked Harry, "Do you need to go to the Hospital Wing or something?" Remus just smiled at his friend and shook his head in the negative way.

"No, I'm perfectly fine Harry," Harry just looked at him but didn't bother him about any longer.

Once they all sat down and gathered all their food onto their plates. Harry sighed and played with his food, he didn't normally ignore his food, heck in the past few days he had been eating well but now he didn't feel like eating. Harry turned his gaze away from his plate and looked at all the other students who were talking amongst their friends, just looking at them he remembered Ron and Hermione. What were doing in the future/present? Were they worried about him? Were they even looking for him?

Not wanting to be in the Great Hall no longer Harry stood up, walked to the doors when three voices called him back, "Harry! Wait up." Harry turned around and glared at the running forms of James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin.

"What!" muttered Harry when James and Sirius both grabbed his arms and dragged him back to where they were sitting earlier, luckily for them Peter hadn't moved and was saving their seat for them.

"Harry, didn't you hear! Dumbledore has a special announcement this morning!" piped up Remus, Harry just glared but stubbornly sat down and waited for the three Marauders to sit down and start eating their breakfast. Once they all had finished Harry who still didn't know what was going on and why Dumbledore had an announcement asked Remus who was the only prefect among the Marauders.

"So Remus, do you know why Dumbledore is having this announcement?" asked Harry, at this James, Sirius and Peter stopped eating to hear what Remus had to say, they also didn't know what was going on.

Remus blushed when he noticed that everyone had their attention focused on him, "They didn't really mention why at the prefect meeting yesterday, but I think it has to do with two new student that are coming to Hogwarts," at this news Sirius perked up and James knew why. He knew that Sirius hoped that one of the new students would be that girl they had bumped into yesterday morning.

"Well whoever they are lets hope they get sorted into Gryffindor," replied James. A few minutes later Dumbledore stood and quieted down the Great Hall, "Students it has come to my attention that there will be two new students attending Hogwarts," at this babble broke out, students started to talk among themselves about this news. Dumbledore raised his hands. "I'm pretty sure you are all excited about this news, even though September is nearly ending we still do receive new student into Hogwarts. Now these two new students are entering their sixth years and I hope whatever house they would be sorted into that you would all make them welcome at Hogwarts. I would like to welcome Drake Mallard and Athena Gardner," The Great Hall doors opened and in walked two students.

James and Sirius recognized them immediately, it was the blonde boy and girl they had 'met' and quickly told this to Remus, Peter and…Harry. They had stopped once they were going to tell Harry but something stopped them, because Harry had gone pale as a ghost and was standing up, with his eyes popping out.

The reason why Harry was like this because he too recognized the two new students, he knew that their names were not Drake Mallard or Athena Gardner, but were Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger.

* * *

Aves: Phew! There's the end of chapter 5 and I hope all of you enjoyed it!

Sirius: Oh my God! That was HERMIONE!!!!

Remus & Aves: Well yes.

Sirius: And Draco, my nephew/cousin? This is going to be interesting.

Aves: Yeah! Well I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I hope that the duel wasn't disappointing, and also please don't kill me! That I changed Hermione's name!

Sirius, Remus & Aves: See you in the next chapter of 'Four Months in the Past!'


	6. Hermione and Draco

Aves: (looks around) Where are they! Where did they go? (Starts walking around the room and notices a note lying on her computer and starts reading it to herself)

-Aves,

Sirius and I have decided to go on a vacation. To let you have some time away from us and also so you could relax away from Sirius and your fights. We will be coming back when you post two more chapters. – Remus.

Aves: (puts a cheery grin on her face) Oh well! (Tears start to leek down and start to sob) How come I don't get a vacation?!

* * *

**Four Months in the Past.**

* * *

Harry couldn't believe it! Hermione his best friend was here! In the past, they were going to be together again, together with…Malfoy.

Harry frowned, 'Why is Malfoy here? Why isn't Ron here? Why MALFOY?!' The Marauders just stared at Harry, wondering why he had stood up.

"Er, Harry why did you stand up?" asked Peter timidly because the rest were still too shocked to do anything.

"Um because I know them," replied Harry pointing at Athena and Drake (Hermione and Draco). The Marauders didn't say anything and Harry sat back in his seat because McGonagall was staring at him.

They all watched as McGonagall put the Sorting Hat on Athena's head, after a few seconds the Hat shouted out "GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor Table cheered and clapped their hands together, but the girl didn't walk to the table instead she just stood besides McGonagall and waited for Drake. Harry frowned at this and wondered. What was going on?

McGonagall placed the Hat onto Drake's blonde head.

"I'd be surprised if that bloke was sorted into Gryffindor, he some kind of air around him that makes him suit in Slytherin," said Sirius, "and he…he looks like a bloody Malfoy!"

'_That's because he is a Malfoy,_' thought Harry.

It took a long time for the Hat to place Drake and by now Harry was watching everything that was going on unlike the Marauders who became bored. Harry noticed that Drake's facial expressions kept on changing and Harry knew at once that Drake was mentally arguing with the Hat.

Harry wondered why Drake would fight with the Hat unless he (Draco) was telling the Hat to place him into Gryffindor. Harry feared about his theory, it was hard enough that Malfoy was here in the past with his best friend but to end up in the same house as he, Harry was going to die!

"GRYFFINDOR!" shouted out the Hat and Harry nearly fall off his seat, that Malfoy was actually placed into the House and Harry thought that Malfoy was probably the first in History to be ever sorted into Gryffindor.

Harry watched his best friend and his enemy walk over to the Gryffindor Table and wondered if he should run up to Hermione and give her a big hug in front of the school or just sit here and pretend he just knew them?

Harry decided that he didn't care what the whole Hogwarts would think! Come on! It was his best friend who he hadn't seen over a month.

Standing up, Harry walked over to the two pair and could feel everyone's eyes on him, Hermione looked curiously at Harry, then without warning Harry swept Hermione up into a hug and held onto her, with his face in her hair, Hermione returned back the hug, while Draco behind them was rolling his eyes and coughed.

Harry and Hermione broke apart and noticed that everyone on the Great Hall and their eye on them, blushing Harry and Hermione, followed by Draco they made their way back to the Gryffindor Table.

The Hall broke out into whispers and babble, it had been clear that everyone was wondering why Harry had hugged the girl. The Marauders also looked shocked, and when the three teens walked up to them, the Marauders shuffled to make some room for the two students.

Harry sat back down next to Sirius, Sirius who was sitting besides Harry moved and grabbed Athena's hand and pulled her down so she would sit next to him.

Remus, who had been sitting across from Sirius, rolled his eyes and knew at once that Sirius seemed to be quite smitten with the girl but also knew that she was just new flavour.

Harry who had also noticed this thought to himself '_If he breaks Hermione's heart whether he is my Godfather or not I will kill him!_' While Drake sat next to Peter who was in-between Remus and James.

Athena turned to face Harry, Harry saw a look in her eyes and immediately thought that she was going to give her one of her 'speeches' and glares, but he was surprised when Athena flung her arms around his neck and started to sob against his shoulder,

"Harry! I thought I would never see you again! You just disappeared without saying Goodbye to us!"

Harry knew what she said was a bit of a lie because they were surrounded by the people in the Past.

"Her-Athena, it's alright and I'm sorry," Harry awkwardly patting Hermione on the back and hoped that the Marauders didn't notice his slip up.

"Get a grip Gardner! I told you that Patterson was still alive. Unfortunately," said Mallard (Malfoy), Harry glared at the blonde boy and Malfoy just glared right back. "Did I hurt your feelings Patterson?" asked Malfoy in a fake sweet-concerned voice.

"Shut it Mallard!"

Remus looked between the two amused; he noticed that there was a thick tension surrounding them,

"Harry, are you going to introduce us to your…friends," Remus knew that the Mallard boy wasn't Harry's friend.

"Oh Right!" Harry turned to face Hermione, "this here is Athena Gardner, she's my best friend," pointing to Malfoy he replied in a dull voice "And this bloke here is Mal-ferret,"

"You, bastard Patterson!" and Mallard tried to swing at him but his fist was caught or rather blocked by Hermione.

"Now, now Drake please control yourself," Malfoy grunted and folded his arms, then Hermione faced Harry and scowled at him, "Harry, next time don't ever say it again or else you will regret it and what will happen if I hadn't been here," Harry just nodded knowing what Hermione was saying was true, he also wondered how Hermione was able to block Malfoy punch. The whole time James and Sirius had been laughing at Mallard's nickname.

"Well he's name is Drake Mallard," said Athena to the Marauders, "and as you saw earlier Harry and Drake are rivals and hate each other a lot,"

"That explains everything," replied Remus smiling at Athena, Athena smiled back.

"I don't think I got your name?" Remus realized that he hadn't told any of the two new students his name.

"I'm Remus, Remus Lupin,"

Athena looked down and whispered "Wolf," Remus having wolf senses heard Athena and stared (while panicking at the same time)at Athena wondering how this new girl knew.

Athena realized that the Marauders were all staring at her, realizing her mistake.

Athena put a smile on her face and looked at Remus, Hermione shouted mentally at herself, '_You dolt, Hermione! You're not suppose to know that he is a werewolf and look at poor Remus he's already panicking!'_

"Um…Your last name, did you know it means wolf," hoping that Remus didn't suspect her,

Remus sighed in relief and then replied "Yeah I did. But that was the first time anyone had said that to me," smiling at Athena, Athena blushed.

The rest of the Marauders introduced themselves to the two students.

The Marauders and the three teens were all about to leave the Great Hall for their classes when Lily stood behind Athena,

"Hi! My name is Lily Evans, I'm so happy that there's another girl in Gryffindor now I've got someone to talk to, since I've been the only girl in my year that's in Gryffindor." said Lily smiling at Athena, then she saw who Athena was with, "I should tell you that the Marauders aren't exactly who you would want to hang with, but Harry and Remus are okay. But seeing you and Harry hug each other I guess you guys know each other. It's just Potter and Sirius you'll have to look out for. Would you like me to show you around?" Athena smiled at the invitation,

"Hi, I'm Athena Gardner, Sure! I was hoping I would see another girl around! It's great hanging with the guys but it's just not the same talking with a girl!" Athena grabbed her bag and followed Lily out the door, the two girls were watched by the boys and were seen happily chatting with each other.

"Well it seems that Lily and Athena have hit it off quite fast," said James who was dreamily watching Lily,

"Yeah," said Sirius who was quite depressed Athena wasn't sitting with them any longer.

"Oh cheer up Padfoot! You'll see her later in class," said James smacking Sirius on the back,

"Yeah, but what if she's all in Lily's class?"

"Well then she would also be in Remus's classes as well!" Sirius just looked at James and hoped that the girl Athena was in Remus's class, so he could see her again.

* * *

James, Sirius, Harry and Peter were all going to their next class which was Care of Magical Creatures, while Remus and Draco class was Ancient Runes,

'Typical!' Harry thought, 'Draco and Hermione will be in the same class! Along with Lily and Remus, are they so obsessed with work that they need to take the hardest classes?' Harry didn't know why he was thinking this but figured it was because that Malfoy was here now.

The four boys entered the class and waited for Professor Kettleburn, to start the lesson.

Today they were going to study about Griffins and Unicorns. The Professor had brought a unicorn and griffin to class, and most of the girls were so delighted to the unicorn while the boys were more interested in the griffin.

Once the class ended Harry wanted to talk with Hermione and Draco so he told Sirius and James that he was going to talk with his other friends for a while, Sirius and James nodded their heads understanding that Harry probably just wanted to catch up, and they didn't want to be in the way.

Harry ran looking for Hermione and Draco and spotted them walking with Remus and Lily who were on their way to the Great Hall, explaining to Lily and Remus that he needed to talk with Athena and Drake for awhile, Lily and Remus understood and nodded their heads telling the three teens that they will see them at the Great Hall soon.

Harry dragged Hermione into a nearby classroom while Draco just followed.

"Harry what is it?" asked Hermione,

"Yeah Potter, unlike your friend Granger I do not like my lunch time wasted," said Draco.

"Just shut up! Malfoy! I just wanted to ask you guys a few questions that's all" replied Harry, Hermione smiled while Draco smirked.

"I knew you would be asking questions!" replied Hermione "So we'll just tell you the whole story when you disappeared okay!" Harry nodded his head.

"Well it started when you hit your head, in the train….

'_Hermione quickly stood up seeing Harry hit his head, but before she could reach him a bright light engulfed the Boy-Who-Lived and disappeared, too shocked to move Hermione stared at the empty space where Harry was before._

_"H-Hermione, what just happened?" asked Ron clearly shaken,_

_"I don't know Ron, but once we arrive at Hogwarts, we've got to tell Dumbledore!"_

_They arrived at Hogwarts, and before they could go to the Headmaster's Office Professor McGonagall called out to them "Weasley, Granger! Professor Dumbledore would like to see you in his office and the password is 'Jelly Beans'. Ron and Hermione quickly said 'Thanks' to McGonagall and ran all the way to Dumbledore's Office, saying the password to the gargoyle the two teens quickly ran up the stairs before stopping in front of the door. Ron knocked on the door._

_"Come in" replied a voice behind the door. Ron opened it and let Hermione go in first, the first thing the two teens noticed was their former Professor Remus Lupin sitting in the room. _

_ Remus saw Ron and Hermione enter the room but once Hermione had entered, something flicked into his memory and without warning Remus let a soft "Athena Gardner?" Dumbledore, Ron and Hermione looked at him, while the teens looked confused, Dumbledore rather sent a look across to Remus and Remus saw this and closed his mouth._

_"Remus, why did you call Hermione, Athena?" asked Ron. Remus sighed and looked at Dumbledore, Dumbledore also sighed turned to Ron and Hermione._

_"Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger, I suppose we should explain why I called you here but I think you two have something to tell me?" her replied with that twinkle in his eye._

_"Yes, actually," replied Hermione "Well, I guess I should get to the point then. Harry's gone!" Hermione stared at Dumbledore and Remus and wondered why they weren't doing anything?_

_ Dumbledore had noticed the looks on Ron and Hermione's faces and sighed again. "You see Miss Granger and Mr Weasley. We already know what has happened and for a fact we also know where Mr Potter is,"_

_"Where is he? Is Harry alright?"_

_"Mr Potter is fine but what I'm going to be telling you right no, will come to you as a shock and you must understand is that we have no idea how he got there in the first place," Ron and Hermione nodded, "Mr Potter is in fact, 20 years in the past,"_

_ The teens just looked at Dumbledore as if he was crazy. There was no way Harry could be in the past, because 1. You need a time-turner, but that was impossible as time-turners only went in the past by hours. 2. How could Harry be sent to the past by passing out?_

_ Ron looked at Remus and the Professor nodded at Ron confirming the boy's thoughts._

_"But then how are you certain that Harry is sent in the past?" asked Ron, _

_"Because Ron, Harry was in my sixth year class," said Remus, "I didn't know then that Harry Patterson was Harry Potter, and I didn't figure it out until you and Hermione told us that Harry was missing,"_

_"Okay…but then, Professor why did you call Hermione, Athena?" Remus set his eyes down and a blush crept onto his face, he hoped that Dumbledore will take over and explain everything._

_"Mr Weasley, I think that would be enough for now, later I will explain" replied Professor Dumbledore, Ron nodded his head at the Headmaster. "There is a way to bring Harry back to the past, but it will take 2 weeks before we could send anyone to the past, to bring Harry back." The teens nodded, understanding what the Professor was saying._

_"But Professor, who will go back to the past and bring Harry back," asked Hermione, Dumbledore turned to face Hermione and smiled at the young girl. "Why you of course Miss Granger,"_

_This shocked both Hermione and Ron, "Will Ron come with me?" _

_"No, I'm afraid he can't Hermione," it wasn't Dumbledore, who said this but Remus,_

_"Why?"_

_"Because, he wasn't there with you,"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Hermione, you were also in the past with Harry, but Ron wasn't there with you, the person who came with you was another,"_

_"Oh…okay" Hermione turned to face Ron and hoped he wasn't upset by this, instead Ron had a neutral look on him as he was thinking through something, "Ron…are you alright?"_

_"I'm fine Hermione" answered Ron "it just seemed surprising why I can't come with you, but it doesn't really shock me. At least you'll be able to bring Harry back, here to the present. It's not like Malfoy is going to be accompanying yo-…" Ron stopped there because he saw the looks on Remus and Dumbledore, "he's not is he? Don't tell me that Mal-ferret is going with Hermione!"_

_"Mr Weasley, I know you do not like it, but yes Mr Malfoy is going to be accompanying Hermione to the past," replied Dumbledore calmly,_

_"Are you insane? He could be a Death Eater!"_

_"No, I'm afraid I am not insane Mr Weasley, but as sane as you are. And Mr Malfoy is not a Death Eater, he is in fact on the Light Side and has been since his Fourth Year, spying on his family namely his father Lucius Malfoy,"_

_"How can you be sure that he wasn't tricking you? Pulling you into his trap?"_

_"Because I made him drink the Truth Potion before, to see if he was telling the truth,"_

_"Okay,"_

_"Well then since that has been taken care of, and to answer you pervious question Mr Weasley, the reason why Professor Lupin called Hermione, Athena was because it was her name in the past, her name was Athena Gardner,"_

_"Athena…Athena, that's my middle name," replied Hermione who was looking at her feet as if it was the most interesting thing in the world, "Hermione Athena Elizabeth Granger, and Gardner was my Aunt's fianc's last name,"_

_"Well at least we know why Hermione had chosen that name earlier," replied Dumbledore the he turned to face Remus, "Remus, I will need you to bring Mr Malfoy up here, if you would please," Remus nodded his head, and moved to the door, but before going out the door he smiled at Ron and Hermione then proceeded out._

_ After awhile Remus came back with a grumpy looking Draco Malfoy following him, once Malfoy spotted Ron and Hermione sitting with the Headmaster, Malfoy's face became darker and the grumpy face deepened._

_"Professor I didn't do anything! What ever these two have told you, it isn't true!" Dumbledore just smiled and covered his mouth with his hand trying to hide his smile._

_"Mr Malfoy, don't worry. There's just been a slight problem in our hands, Mr Potter has been sent to the past and we need you and Miss Granger to retrieve him,"_

_"Why can't you make Weasley go with Granger?"_

_"Because it will mess up time," Malfoy stared at the Headmaster and understood what he was saying._

_"Well then anything we need to know about?"_

_"Yes, Draco Malfoy your name will be Drake Mallard. And you must not reveal to anyone in the past who really are, also you must be civil to Miss Granger and Mr Potter. Also if I'm correct Mr Potter has named himself Mr Patterson, Miss Granger will be known as Athena Gardner. And you must be sorted into Gryffindor,"_

_"What! You want me to be sorted into Gryffindor!"_

_"Yes,"_

_"B-but… Professor,"_

_"No buts Mr Malfoy, I will not change what you will look like but to be able to recognize Mr Potter, he will look the same but he just has light brown hair. Now please come back here on September 19th and we will sent you to the past,"_

_"Professor, Why not send us back now instead of the 19th?"_

_"Because it will take two weeks before I could send you to the year 1976,"_

_"But why on my birthday?" asked Hermione after hearing what the Headmaster said._

_"Because when you arrive there, it won't be September 19th but September 30th,"_

_"Oh, okay,"_

_"Well then please go back to the Great Hall, I'm afraid you'll have missed out on the Sorting," The three teens walked out the Headmaster's office and walked down to the Great Hall followed by Dumbledore and Remus,'_

"…and there you have it," said Hermione smiling at Harry.

"Well then aren't going to take us back to the past?" asked Harry hoping that he wasn't going back yet.

"No, Potter. Dumbledore decided that were are going to be staying here until New Years, so that at least you have stayed here in the past with your parents for at least Four Months," Harry stared at Malfoy and was surprised that Malfoy was actually able to say this without a snide comment, "Not that it will help you anyways Potty," well…almost.

"Come on I think we better get some lunch before the Marauders and Lily start wondering where we are," said Hermione who was standing up and putting her bag on her shoulder,

"Yeah they might think we were doing something naughty," replied Malfoy smirking, Hermione punched him on the arm, "Ow! What was that for Gardner?" Hermione just laughed and headed out the door, quickly followed by Draco.

Harry wondered when did Hermione and Draco become friends, well whatever was going on Harry was looking forward to what was going to happen now that Hermione and Draco was here.

Following them out the door, he saw Draco questioning Hermione and Hermione just laughing at him. Smiling to himself he thought 'It was definitely the most un-expecting thing to happen,'

* * *

Aves: Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Since I really enjoyed typing it up! And I'm really sorry for any Grammar mistakes. Also I'm wondering if I should have pairing in the fic. and wondered who I should pair Hermione with. I know who I want to pair Hermione with, but if you think you know who then you maybe wrong because, I made it look like all the boys had something special with Hermione. Please vote. 

Harry

Draco

Sirius

Remus

I'm not including James or Peter because I'm going to pair James with Lily, while Peter will just be friends with Hermione. But be careful on you choose, because there will be a bit of twist on who Hermione is going to pair with.

Well don't forget to review!


	7. Prank competition

Aves: Well according to the votes it looks like Harry is a winner!! But don't get your hopes up because the voting's still continuing! I'm still continuing them until the chapter when all four boys confess their feelings or speak alone with Hermione.

Aves: On with the story! There's not much to say now that Remus and Sirius are on their vacation. (Starts sobbing)

Harry (pops out of nowhere and rubs Aves on the back): There, there Avestia, until Padfoot and Moony come back we'll take over!

Aves (looks up at Harry, with tears in her eyes): R-really?

Harry: Really, really.

Aves: Who else?

Draco and Hermione pops up from behind Harry's back: Us!

Aves smiles and hugs the trio: Oh! Thank you so much!!!!

* * *

**Four Months in the Past.**

* * *

Harry followed Hermione and Draco back to the Great Hall and saw the marauders saving a seat for Harry and Drake; Lily was saving a seat for Hermione and was ignoring James's attempts on asking her out.

Hermione saw this and had a mischievous glint in her eyes. Harry sat down next to James and Peter, Draco sat next to Sirius and Hermione sat in between Remus and Lily, which Sirius seemed very disappointed with.

"Hey Harry earlier this morning you called Drake here a nickname," replied Sirius, he didn't say the nickname because he didn't want to face the blonde's wrath, that he saw a glimpse of earlier at breakfast, "How did you come up with it?"

Harry started to chuckle while Drake glared at him.

"Well I would tell you, but Blondie here will hex me into next year if I tell you," Sirius pouted

"Oh… Can you please jus tell us why?"

Harry ignored Sirius, but Sirius kept on asking like a whining dog and eventually Drake lost it. "Fine! Patterson, just tell that STUPID dumbass!" Harry snickered at Drake's annoyance and gladly turned to face Sirius,

"Well it happened in fourth year…You see every year we had a new DADA Professor because not many people wanted to take up the job, also back then Mallard was our enemy. He called us names and did some really nasty things, especially to Athena."

Harry wasn't going to tell Sirius that Malfoy had called Athena, Mudblood because he didn't want to have to hold Sirius back from murdering Malfoy.

"One day, Mallard started to really piss me off for insulting my friends, then the next thing I knew was that we were hurling hexes at each other…To make long story short, our DADA Professor had seen the whole thing, and turned Mallard into a white ferret, and bounced him over the floor,"

Sirius burst out laughing, the rest of the Marauders who had been listening also burst out laughing, but Remus tried to hide his smile,

"And my friend Ro-…Ron, made up a nickname for Mallard at first it was Mallard the Bouncing White Ferret, but was changed to Mal-ferret," again the Marauders started to laugh, while Mallard's face had a pink tinge for he had never heard the first name before.

Harry looked over to the two girls and saw they had been listening also, because Lily and Athena were practically on the floor clutching their stomachs from laughing so hard.

After everyone had stopped laughing, the boys quickly got into a conversation of Quidditch, and the girls were about to head somewhere, when out of nowhere Sirius suddenly appeared in front of Athena,

"Hello Gardner," said Sirius in a low deep pleasant voice,

"Er… Hi?" said Athena wondering what was wrong with Sirius,

"What do you want Black?" asked Lily glaring at Sirius, Sirius just pouted

"Nothing, all I'm doing is saying hello to Athena," said Sirius pretending he was shocked, "is that such a crime?" Sirius turned to face Athena "Is it my beautiful sweet flower?"

Lily started going off at Sirius (who had a big grin on his face) while Hermione just stared. At the Gryffindor Table, the Marauders had seen Sirius being such a big flirt, Remus raised an eyebrow at James, James just shrugged at Remus had a look that said 'you-know-how-he-is' Peter was just watching curiously and Harry felt something.

He didn't know what the feeling was but for some reason he felt angry, Harry ignored this feeling and thought that he was only feeling this way because Sirius was being a pervert and flirt.

Lily yelled some more at Sirius and grabbed Athena by the arm and stormed away from the Great Hall dragging Athena behind her.

Drake stood up from his seat and followed the girls.

Five minutes after Drake had left, Sirius's grin faded from his face and was replaced by a gloomy look on his face, Sirius sat down and held his head in his hands "All I want is to get to know Athena, and Lily accuses me of being a sick love fool, who'll just dump her once, I'm satisfied,"

Above Sirius's head James looked over at Remus and mouthed 'doesn't-he-always-do that?' and Remus nodded his head.

Sirius looked up and faced James, then replied "I saw you, you know," James sat stunned

"Er….er…," Harry watched as his father was lost for words and couldn't say anything to Sirius without upsetting him any further, Harry looked down at his watch and saw with horror that class had already started five minutes ago.

"Uh guys," but Sirius interrupted

"Not now, Harry. James here needs to explain himself."

"But-"

"No, Harry just stay out of it," Remus who had been tried of Sirius's gloominess replied

"Padfoot let Harry have his say," Sirius looked at Remus then turned to face Harry, "Fine, hurry up. What were you trying to say?"

"That class started 10 minutes ago," Sirius cursed and in a flash Harry and the Marauders swung their bags onto their shoulders and left the Great Hall.

"Why didn't we see everyone else leaving?" moaned Peter, who wasn't looking forward to a lecture by a teacher.

"I guess because we had been so worried about Sirius," answered Harry, running to catch up with Remus.

"That's probably why Drake left earlier," said Remus, "but why didn't he tell us?"

"Probably thought that we would follow," shrugged Harry.

"Well how were we suppose to know that class started?" said James furiously who was right behind Remus. Sirius just grunted in response while Peter was panting behind them. All of a sudden Sirius stopped in his tracks and said,

"Oi! Since we are late to class, why don't we make our time useful, after all we do have Grisham now," James stopped, turned to face Sirius.

"Great idea, Sirius!" James was grinning like a madman and was also rubbing his hands together.

* * *

"Where are they?" Lily asked furiously at Drake,

"Last I saw them they were still in the Great Hall," he replied,

"Then why didn't tell them that class was going to start?"

"Hey! I thought they were going to follow!" Drake replied to defend himself,

"As if they'd follow you, their little brains need to be told time after time, that class was going to start!"

"It's not like I knew they needed to be told!"

"Miss Evans and Mr Mallard! Do I need to tell you to stop chatting in class!" replied Professor Grisham, Lily, Athena and Drake had been wondering what happened to Harry and the Marauders. After that Lily and Drake kept quiet, but Athena kept looking at the door expecting Harry or the Marauders to barge in the room, after looking at the door for the seventh time, the door flew open and in ran the Marauders and Harry panting slightly. Professor Grisham looked where the noise had come from and frowned when he saw who it was.

"Late, I suppose and please do interest me why you were late?" asked Professor Grisham, with a raised eyebrow. James grinned at Grisham, because he knew that Grisham was a fair man and did this sort of thing to amuse himeself, becasue James or Sirius came up with very good 'excuses' on why they were late. So bowing, James replied to Professor Grisham.

"Dear Professor, do not blame us because we are late, and as you should know my friends and I were sent on a quest, and not any quest kind of quest! It was a D.I.D. but my friends and I had failed to notice the time and by then, when we did notice. Our young hearts stopped for a while knowing that we would receive some kind of punishment for our tardiness..." at the end of James's story, him and the rest of the Marauders bowed with Harry following suite.

Professor Grisham laughed and replied "Splendid Potter! You out did yourself again!" James smiled and sat down next to Lill, who rolled her eyes at the Professor's softness.

Drake whispered to Athena, "What's a D.I.D.?"

"Damsel in Distress," replied Athena, not looking at all surprised by Drake's confusion. Harry sat down next to Athena, and Sirius who saw this scowled and sat next to Remus.

* * *

"Hey! Give that back!" cried Sirius trying to hit James on the head, James just grinned toothily at Sirius and replied.

"Uh, uh!" It was lunch time and everyone was sitting at the Gryffindor Table, exculding Peter, and the reason why Sirius wanted to hit James, was because James had taken Sirius's pie and took a bite out of it.

"Prongs! Give it back now!"

"No, thanks Sirius, I think I'll keep it" Sirius growled and had James in a head-lock. Athena rolled her eyes and muttered 'boys and their stomachs,' and before she could comment any further.

Suddenly everyone in the Great Hall started to change into different colours with some quotes written above them. Athena had been changed into a rainbow human with a saying above her head that said, "My precious beautiful flower,".

Lily was a vivid red and her quote said "The only girl ever to turn me down 600 times,". Many others had stuff like "Slimy oddball" or "The most annoying student in the school" the only ones who weren't affected were The Marauders and Harry and everyone were all grumbling or laughing at each other.

Athena, Lily and Drake then guessed why they were so late to class. Athena then shouted to James and Sirius,

"That was the most crappiest prank ever!" At this everyone quietened down, James and Sirius looked shock, Harry and Drake's mouth dropped surprised that Athena actually said 'crap' and also that she had insulted the Marauders.

"What!" replied Sirius and James, glaring at Athena.

"You heard me, I said that was the most crappiest prank ever! Oh! Did I also mention that, that was also very lame?" Athena was now smirking and everyone in the Great Hall were wondering what the girl was getting herself into.

"So you think you could do better?" replied James fuming.

"Well...yes actually," said Athena,

"That's it! A competition!" replied James and everyone else gasped, "Competition! A prank compettion, the first one to prank the most people win," replied James.

"Fine with me," said Athena, "but there's four of you and only one of me,"

"So then we would have a group,"

"Okay then but lets mix it up"

"Fine, I pick...Sirius, Harry and Rem-..."

"I pick Remus!"

"Hey! I was about to pick him!" replied James, he had wanted Remus on his team because Remus was usually the mastermind behind the pranks. "Erm...who to choose...Peter," he said dully.

Hermione smiled to herself and thought 'Yes!'

"I also pick Drake and Lily" Lily looked at Athena surprised she had been picked to 'battle' against James.

"So James's group are Sirius Black!" said Sirius proudly bowing "and Harry Patterson and Peter Pettigew. On the lovely beautiful Athena Gardner's team are Remus Lupin and Lily Evans!"

"The competition will end at Christmas Eve, good luck Gardener," said James shakeing Athena's hand "And let the best men win,"

"The best team win" replied Athena correcting James, smiling at him.

At the Head Table a blue and purple coloured Professor Dumbledore watched the Gryffindor Table with amusement, as he watched Athena Gardner challenge the well known prankster and quidditch chaser James Potter and thought to himself, '_This would be interesting_'.

* * *

Aves: (nervously steps out) Hello everyone...I'm really sorry that I had taken a really long time to update, but lately I've had a writer's block and also so many projects to do. So please forgive me.

Harry: I hope you like the chapter because earlier Aves said that the chapter was very pointless.

Aves: Well it is! In this chapter I'm sure that you'll have spotted that Hermione/Athena was very OOC. And if the chapter was very crap, FORGIVE ME! I just had this idea to have Hermione to compete against James and it's been nagging me, ever since and I just had to put it down!

Hermione: We appreaciate and thank everyone who reviewed!

Draco: Yeah! If it wasn't for you guys I don't think Aves would have been able to update ever!

Aves: So please review! I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up but I do promise that it be a lot more better!


	8. Full Moon

Aves nervously steps out from the wall she was hiding behind and looks down to avoid the angry stares from everyone.

Aves: Hi everyone. Um… Well I know it's been way too long but I really sorry for the delay! Well there's no point for excuses since I've been very lazy. And Harry here,' points at Harry who's standing right behind her 'has been hassling, me about to get the next chapter done. But the reason I haven't got round to anything done was because I had writer's block ever sine I put in that Hermione will be doing a prank war against James, and I just completely lost interest and the plot! But don't worry I haven't given up on this story! I'll keep continuing even if it means putting it off for awhile. I hope you'll all forgive me!'

After Aves finishes her little speech, Harry steps out and stands next Aves.

Harry: Well what Aves has been telling you is true. I have been trying to get Aves's lazy ass up and moving so she would finish the chapter and finally she has!'

Aves looks insulted. 'It's not my fault I had writer's block! If you're an author like me you would understand!'

'Well good think I'm not an author,' mumbles Harry.

'What was that?' Aves, shout, at Harry. Harry raises his hands to defend himself.

'Nothing!'

Aves looks, around clearly looking for something. 'Where are Remus and Sirius? It's already been two chapters since I last updated and they're still not here!'

'I don't know, but maybe we should just continue posting, and maybe why they aren't here yet probably because Sirius must have gotten them lost.' Replies Harry thinking of Remus shouting at Sirius for getting them lost.

Sirius apparates into the room. 'Have you no faith in me Harry?' Starts crying 'Oh…m-my only godson has no faith in me! Saying I got Remus and I lost, in the big wide world!'

Remus apparates behind Sirius and rolls his eyes as he heard Sirius 'Sirius, you did get us lost!'

Harry and Aves start to laugh at Sirius's. Sirius looks affronted. 'Remus. Couldn't you've at least played along!'

Remus thinks for awhile. 'Um…no!'

'MOONY!!' Sirius cries out.

'It's so great to see you guys again!' Starts to run to hug both men, when surprisingly Aves throws herself at Sirius 'I…r-really…missed…you…guys!' Aves cries into Sirius shoulder, wetting his robes.

Sirius awkwardly pats Aves on the back 'It's alright Avestia.'

'Well looks like the author won't be saying anything else…' Remus replies, smiling at the crying Avestia in Sirius's arms

Harry: 'So onto the…'

Remus and Harry: 'Next chapter!'

* * *

**Four Months in the Past**

* * *

Harry sat in a secluded corner in the Gryffindor Common Room, it was already night and was just a few hours after his best friend Hermione Granger challenged, James to a prank war.

But, he still couldn't believe that his best friend Hermione Granger, the bookworm decided to challenge James! And in a prank war! Harry fiddled with the end of his robes and looked over at Sirius and James, James had quickly decided to get started on the pranking, and right now Sirius and James were arguing on if they should prank the leader of the other group who was Athena.

"C'mon Sirius, if we prank the leader. Others will realise that we are the better pranksters and that no one can beat us!" argued James,

"But, Prongs!" whined Sirius "If we prank Athena, the most beautiful woman in the world will dump me! And she would never want to see my handsome face, no more!"

"Good, God man! You're not even going out with her!"

"I would have been dating her before, if you didn't start this little competition."

"It was her, own damn fault! And how do you even know she likes you, anyway?"

"I see her beautiful brown eyes gazing at me, clearly amazed by my handsomeness and I hear her calling out for me, saying 'Sirius! Sirius! Oh, how I want to marry you!" Sirius sighed dreamily.

James looked disgusted at Sirius and turned to face Harry instead.

"Hey Harry, she's your best friend, so is Athena a really good prankster?" asked James, Harry pondered over this for a while then replied.

"I really wouldn't know,"

"Why?"

"Well, because back at Durmstrang. Athena was really against pranks and a bookworm, a goody-goody, but somehow Athena always ends up surprising me,"  
"Like back in the Great Hall at lunch?" asked James

"Yeah, Athena would have been the very last person to ever challenge someone, whether in pranks and knowledge,"

"Hmmm....interesting," said James.

"She's interesting isn't she?" asked Sirius sighing heavily, to no one in particular.

* * *

Just like James Potter, Athena decided to quickly get started on the pranks. So Athena, Drake, Lily and Remus all decided to meet up outside at the Hogwarts Grounds, they couldn't meet up at the Library because other students could easily overhear their plan and Athena wanted it to be kept a secret.

"Okay folks!" Athena looked at her group's faces one by one, and then her shoulders sagged "Does anyone have any idea on what kind of prank we could do?"

All three looked at each other, Drake had a pensive look on his face, Lily seemed to be thinking about something and Remus had a calculating look on his face.

Then Drake looked at Athena,

"How about we…"

* * *

Over at the Gryffindor Common Room, James and mainly Sirius were arguing on what to do, after they had decided that they won't prank any of Athena's group members.

"No! We can't do that. It's way too original and no one will fall for that!" shouted Sirius, not at all happy with James's idea.

"Sirius Come on! At least it's a start,"

"No, James. We need something big! Something that people won't easily forget!"

"Then what do you suggest?" asked James, who decided to give up knowing that Sirius won't back down in an argument.

"Well," Sirius whispered very quietly that Harry, James and Peter had to lean in closer to hear what Sirius was going to say next. "We could do…."

* * *

"Nope, not good enough," Athena said quickly, Remus nodded his head,

"I agree with Athena here," said Remus "and knowing Sirius, he would want to do something really big, something that's really good and funny or cruel. Also something that people can't easily forget. So that people will know that they're better pranksters,"

"Well do you know what exact pranks James and Sirius would do?" asked Lily, who decided that maybe pranking someone wouldn't be too bad, especially if it meant beating James at his own game.

"Well I mostly know that they will stick with pranking the Slytherins, but they could always change. But since we have this little 'war' James and Sirius might prank us, their competitors,"

"Yeah," said Athena biting her lip, "but since you are their friend they probably won't even prank you!"

"I agree with Athena here," said Drake, nodding his head.

"Well just as you said, I'm their friend so they probably won't prank me, but I know for sure that James won't prank Lily because he has a big crush on her," Remus pointedly looked at Lily, and Lily blushed,

"And there is also another person here, that Sirius wouldn't want anyone to prank, so he could go out with her," Athena got confused, because surely Sirius wouldn't want to go out with Lily if James already has his eye on her.

"Who?" Remus, Lily and Drake all glanced at each other, with knowing looks on their face.

"Simple, You," replied Lily.

"What! Me! Why?!"

"Well it's pretty well known that Black has the hots for you," said Drake, Athena pondered over this information, then replied.

"No, wonder why all the girls were glaring at me!"

"Well, it's getting late and we need to head back to the Gryffindor Common Room" said Remus looking up at the sky.

Athena looked up also, she then looked at Remus who had a very upset face, and wished that she could do something to help.

* * *

In the Gryffindor Common Room, James and Sirius were arguing again when James's watch went off.

"Erm…okay, I guess then we should continue tomorrow," said James, Sirius pouted,

"Why?" James shot Sirius a look, "What!...oh!"

Harry stared between them and instantly knew what was going on. The portrait door opened and in climbed Athena, Drake and Lily.

"Hey! Where's Remus?...Ow!" cried Peter, because Sirius just jabbed him in the ribs,

"Um, Remus's at the Hospital Wing," replied Athena

"Well that's fine then," replied James, in reply Athena raised her eyebrow. Lily yawned and stretched her arms.

"Well, I'm going to bed. Goodnight everyone,"

"Night!" Lily went halfway up the stairs then she turned around.

"Coming, Athena?" Athena nodded her head.

"Yeah! I'll be up in a sec." Lily nodded and proceeded up the stairs.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow," said Athena, and hugged both Harry and Drake and waved the rest goodbye then followed Lily up the stairs.

"Hey, why don't you guys go to bed now? We'll come up later," said James, staring at the two boys. Drake was about to protest when Harry butted in.

"Sure, we'll see you guys up in a sec." and Harry walked up to the boys' dormitory dragging Drake along, once they both got up the stairs and into the dorm. Harry let go of Drake and put a silencing charm around them.

"Potter, why did you agree with Potter that we should go to bed earlier?"

"Well Malfoy, do you remember Professor Lupin in third year?"

"I'm not that dumb! Of course I remember him. The shabby, broke werewolf." Anger flared Harry, but he decided that right now wasn't the time to beat Malfoy up to a pulp.

"You might be really dumb Malfoy because the Lupin you're hanging out with is the same Lupin who taught us." Malfoy's pale face turned red.

"I knew that, Potter!" Ignoring Malfoy, Harry decided to explain why James made them go away.

"The reason I decided to follow what James said because. Since Remus's Wolfsbane Potion hasn't been invented yet, he'll be dangerous soon and James, Sirius and Peter go every full moon to meet him,"

"Are they crazy? Are they trying to kill themselves?"

"No they aren't crazy," Harry said simply wondering since when did Malfoy care about other people. "James, Sirius and Peter are illegal animagus."

"So it means that they can visit Remus every full moon? What forms do they have?"

"Right, James's form is a stag, Sirius is a dog and Peter is a rat."

"Well I guess we should get some sleep then," said Draco, not used to the idea of talking to Harry. So the two boys decided went to bed both thinking, 'Did I just have a conversation with Potter/Malfoy?'

* * *

That night in the Shrieking Shack; James, Sirius and Peter had already transformed and were all waiting for Remus to undergo his transformation, and when the full moon's moonlight hit Remus, the sixteen-year-old yelled and screamed from the pain, while his friends all flinched from the blood-curdling screams.

Soon after 30 seconds, instead of Remus standing where he had been before, but now stood a fully grown werewolf.

The werewolf and the three animals just stared at each other, and the three animagus hoped that Moony remembered them, and luckily for them Moony did remember them and suddenly bounded out the door.

Prongs, Padfoot and Wormtail all looked at each other and followed the werewolf outside. Padfoot being the fastest out of the three run outside and crashed into Moony who was standing still, with hackles raised and growling, curious Padfoot walked around the werewolf and inwardly gasped at what he saw in front of him.

Prongs, was behind Moony also what the two canines were staring at and didn't seem at all surprised.

For what was standing in front of the four animals, were two other animals a powerful lion with the darkest shade of golden brown and golden eyes with a green tint in them and a lightly brown coloured wolf, sitting in front of them and patiently waiting.

The Marauders didn't move at all, clearly stunned by the sight in front of them, after not moving for one minute and loud kraw sound was heard above them.

The Marauders looked up and saw a black raven with the most silver eyes, circling above them, the raven then swooped lower and landed on the lion's head.

As soon the raven had landed on the lion, the lion suddenly jerked which made the raven fly up into the air once more, and land on the wolf instead.

Moony decided to see if these three new animals were friendly, he first went up to the lion and stared into it's golden eyes, Moony then nodded his head as if to prove that the lion was alright, he then turned over to the wolf with the raven on it's head, he looked at the raven first and after awhile Moony also nodded his head.

Moony then looked down at the wolf in front of him, looking at the wolf Moony realised the wolf was a she-wolf, and started to sniff her.

The she-wolf slightly stiffened and waited for the werewolf to stop, and then Moony licked the wolf in a playful manner and then ran away.

At this Padfoot's tail wagged happily and he tackled Moony to the ground, then trotted bouncily to the wolf and played tag with her as if he was just a mere pup.

Only Prongs was a bit hesitant about the three new animals, he quietly pawed at the ground with his hoof; this attracted the lion's attention.

The lion walked closer to the stag, Prongs saw the lion come and looked at it in the eyes; the lion nodded his head at the stag's silent question.

Remus Lupin woke up in the Shrieking Shack and saw to his delight, his three friends back in their human forms and sleeping on the ground.

James was curled up on the floor, Sirius was practically over the couch and Peter was snoring quietly in the corner.

Remus looked around him and grinned when he saw the animals from last night, the wolf was the first one to wake up at first she looked around looking for Remus, then she spotted him and yawned showing her fully grown sharp teeth. Remus chuckled.

Once everyone woke up the Marauders first made their way out of the shack to the Hogwart Grounds.

Each of the boys bid the animals' farewell and made their way up to the Gryffindor Common Room, Remus looked back again and saw the two animals walk away with the raven flying above them.

James said the password for the Fat Lady and entered to see Athena, Drake and Harry awoke and waiting for them.

"Where have you been?" Athena asked the Marauders.

"Uh-uh we could explain," said Sirius.

"Harry and Drake told me that when they woke up you weren't there! And the beds looked like they haven't been slept in!" Athena said quickly before James could open his mouth.

Remus calmly stepped in and calmly said,

"They stayed with me in the Hospital Wing," Hermione and Harry quickly looked at each other, which Remus didn't miss.

"Oh, okay"

"Well we should be going down to the Great Hall, breakfast would be starting soon," said Harry looking at his watch, "and you guys might want to change you clothes,"

The Marauders looked down and saw that their clothes were indeed in need of changing.

* * *

Aves: And there's chapter 8! I just can't believe that I've finally update! Well unfortunetly I've run out of ideas on what to with this fic and need help really desperately! So if any one have any ideas on what I can do please tell me!!! I also need some help with the prank stuff! I not much of a pranker and if you have any ideas please tell me!!!!!

Sirius: Yes please do tell her, or Aves might take a longer time updating. And I'm pretty sure most of you won't want that.

Remus: So if anyone has any ideas please inform Aves really quickly!

Aves: They don't have to inform me very really quickly becasue the next chapter will have nothing to do with pranks but, Hermione will meet a certain Slytherin.

Sirius: I wonder who it is? Snape? Malfoy?

Aves: Nope none of the above. But here's a little preview.

- It was after Athena's Arthimancy class and she was walking alone to the Great Hall, because for some apparent reason Lily had fallen ill at breakfast and was unable to accompany her.

Athena had been so engrossed with the book that she was currently reading, that she didn't notice she was walking in someone's way, until she bumped into him.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I should have looked where I was going!" said Athena bending over to pick up her book and the other person's book and bag.

"No, no. I should have watched where I was going," the voice said. Athena looked up and was about to say something else, when she noticed that boy that she had bumped into was a fifth year Slytherin, who was about a couple of inches taller than her.

But it wasn't that, that made Athena gasped, it was the fact that the boy was incredibly handsome and looked at lot like someone she knew.

"I'm really sorry about bumping into," said the boy, interrupting Athena's train of thoughts.

"No, no! It's fine. By the way my name's Athena Gardner," the boy smiled and replied.

"I'm....."

Aves: You'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out! But I think most of you might guess who it is! Well any ways please review and I thank everyone who reviewed last time!

Sirius: Well see you...

Remus: At the next chapter!


	9. Of Pranks and Brothers

Aves: Well here is the 9th chapter for FMITP, and if you 're also wondering, yes the voting are still continuing and like I've mentioned before, they won't stop until the chapter where the four boys will have a chat with Athena/Hermione alone.

Sirius: Well I just wonder who's in the lead right now.

Remus: So do, I.

Aves: Well don't worry guys, because I'll put the voting count at the end of the chapter. But what I'm wondering is that how many people read the little bit at the end because I did put a preview of this chapter, at the end of the last one. 

Remus: It doesn't look like much people read it.

Aves: Well it doesn't really matter because it'll be mentioned in here anyway.

Sirius: Well then I guess we should get the chapter started.

Aves: (humming a little tune to herself): Huh? what?

Sirius: We should get the chapter started.

Remus: Yeah, because I'm pretty sure that you're fans/reviewers didn't wait for another chapter to just read about our drabble.

Aves: Whoops! Well then I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Four Months in the Past**

* * *

It had been two weeks since Hermione and Drake arrived in the past and two days since Hermione challenged James to a prank war. 

Also one day during the two weeks, James and Athena had stared the prank war.

James had started first and had pranked all four houses, as his starting prank, he magically charmed each house mascot to cause rampage in the House Common Rooms and set boa constrictors loose on the Slytherins, huge badgers loose on the Hufflepuffs, Lions on the Gryffindors and Eagles(**An: Is it Eagles for Ravenclaw? Or is it Ravens? Oh well I'm going to use eagles**) (**An: I thank Birdy for this particular prank idea!**)

Harry could really remember Athena's starter prank as it was the funniest and probably the best.

* * *

_The Marauders, Harry, Drake, Lily and Athena were all eating breakfast, Harry was busily trying to finish off his essay for Charms, but with Athena hovering over him and making a tutting noise, he didn't know if he would ever be able to finish it off._

_He was going to drink some pumpkin juice when he heard Remus say something._

_"Hey Prongs, Padfoot! I think I just saw Snape curse someone!" James and Sirius quickly turned their head to face the Slytherin table,_

_"Where, where!" cried both boys, Harry didn't want to get involve after all the last time he did James and Sirius didn't want to hang with him. When he saw both Lily and Drake take out a vial and slip in the potion into James's and Sirius's goblets._

_"Moony! I don't see Snape trying to curse anyone!" exclaimed Sirius, put out that he didn't get to see Snape probably get himself into trouble._

_"Well I must have been mistaken," said Remus. _

_James and Sirius both grabbed for their goblets, and Harry could see that Lily and Athena were starting to laugh and they tried to hide their laughter behind their hand._

_Harry then understood what was going on and was about to shout at Sirius and James to not drink the juice, but someone had placed a Silencing charm on him, he looked around to see who it was and saw Athena grinning at him and twirlling her wand with her hand. _

_James saw Harry's glare which was pointed at Athena and asked "What's wrong Harry?"_

_Harry would have replied if it wasn't for the Silencing charm, so instead he just shook his head. _

_After awhile the potion seemed to work its affect, because suddenly James's and Sirius's robes had turned into ballerina costumes, with the tutu and all._

_James and Sirius hadn't noticed the change and were wondering why some people were laughing or staring at them, when they felt their legs start to move._

_"Hey! What's going on?" shouted Sirius, after he had realized that he was wearing a tutu and tights._

_"I don't know Padfoot but what ever is happening, the person who did this will pay!" said James, glaring at the laughing forms of Remus, Drake, Lily and Athena._

_When both boys realized that they were heading over to the Head's Table, Sirius stared at horror when he was heading over to Professor Moon, the Potion's Mistress and James nearly fainted when he saw where his legs were taking him Professor McGonagall._

_"1…2…3" whispered Drake, Remus, Athena and Lily._

_Sirius and James felt themselves kneeling on one knee and both felt their mouths open to say _

_"Minerva McGonagall/Celeste Moon, I love you with all my heart and soul, and ask to have the pleasure of your acquaintance to accompany me to a date in Hogsmeade," Both Professor stared at the two blushing boys in front of them, and both Professors couldn't believe their ears nor their eyes._

_Everyone in the Great Hall laughed at Sirius and James, when the boys were released __from the potion. _

_They both quickly walked out of the Great Hall glaring at the smiling __faces of Remus, Athena, Drake and Lily, and shouted at them saying "You'll pay for that!" _

_

* * *

_

Harry was now really glad that Hermione was in the past with him, so at least he wasn't alone in Potions class with Professor Moon, who was starting to really piss Harry off and Harry then realized maybe that Moon was a lot worse then Snape, and Moon had started picking on Harry.

When the potion class ended Harry and Hermione quickly walked out the classroom, Harry took one look and saw that Hermione was red in the face and was ready to explode.

"That bloody fucking bitch!" Harry just stared at Hermione amazed that she actually swore and wondered if Hermione had been hanging out with Ron too long.

But he didn't blame her for swearing, especially if you knew the answer and you were just told that you were wrong and should actually read the text first before answering.

So Harry instead of replying just nodded his head instead because he didn't want to say anything that could offend her more. The duo walked to the Great Hall, and saw Drake, Lily and the Marauders sitting at the Gryffindor table.

Athena sat in the seat besides Drake, and filled her plate with food while she angrily stabbed her potatoes, muttering curses under her breath that sounded oddly like 'Bloody bitch!' 'I'll show her!'

Drake took one look at Athena and quickly moved one seat away from her, even Harry who was about to sit next to her, decided to sit on the other side of Drake. Lily curiously looked at Athena, and saw her viciously cutting her steak, and also decided to move away.

Harry looked at Lily curiously, Lily just mouthed to Harry saying 'I was on her bad side once.' Harry nodded in understanding.

Harry was surprised to see that Remus was affected by this because Remus had started to watch Athena cautiously instead of moving away, as there was no other place to move to. Peter paled and sat stiffly, thinking that moving might make Athena snap at him.

The only ones who weren't affected were Sirius and James; James had noticed but decided to ignore Athena until she cooled down. Sirius hadn't noticed because he was now hovering over Athena and talking sweet talk to her.

Harry was about to warn Sirius, when James just shook his head. So Harry just watched fearfully as Sirius tried his best in cheering Athena up, and was surprised to see Athena's mouth twitch a bit, when suddenly….

"WILL YOU STOP IT!!!" Sirius stopped what he was doing and just stared at Athena fearfully.

"Uh….uh" Harry watched as Athena faced Sirius, and for a second Harry thought Athena was going to hex Sirius, when she suddenly started laughing and tears rolled out of her eyes.

Harry and Drake just stared dumbstruck, thinking how on earth was Sirius able to make Athena let go of her anger, so both boys even Lily turned to face Sirius with questions written all over their face.

James saw their faces and stared laughing, while Sirius told more jokes to Athena, Harry thought the only reason why Sirius was making Athena laugh was because Athena had to hold onto Sirius for support. Remus explained when Harry turned to face him instead.

"Sirius has this knack to make the most scariest/angriest person laugh and let go of their anger."

"Oh, okay" replied Harry, wondering why he hadn't thought of that earlier.

* * *

Harry walked alongside with Sirius, James, Peter and Drake they had just ended their CoMC class, for the end of the day. While Remus was going to meet up with them in the Great Hall. As he had Muggle Studies class instead of CoMC. 

The five boys entered the room and saw Lily and Remus already sitting at the Gryffindor Table, and once James saw Lily sitting next to Remus he quickly made his way over to them and sat down next to Lily, while draping his arm around Lily's shoulders.

To everyone's surprise, even James's (excluding Harry) Lily didn't tell James to remove his arm.

After awhile Harry was starting to get really worried, Athena hadn't arrived in the Great Hall for quite some time.

"Hey did Athena tell any of you guys where she was going to be?" asked Harry,

"Yeah, well before we entered someone had called for her," Lily said casually, "I think it was someone she tutored on Arithmancy,"

"Tutored? I didn't know Athena tutored other students," replied Harry

"She didn't tell you?" asked a confused Lily.

Harry was about to reply when Athena herself entered through the Great Hall doors. The six boys and Lily all watched Athena walk her over to the Gryffindor Table, sit down and fill her plate with food.

Sirius didn't watch Athena do all this because he was still watching the entrance doors waiting for someone to come out.

Athena felt everyone's eye on her; she looked up and asked "What?"

Harry opened his mouth, when he was again interrupted by Sirius growling at something, they all looked up except for Athena and quizzically looked at him, and saw that Sirius seemed to be growling at someone because whoever it was, Sirius was following their every move.

Harry followed Sirius's gaze and he nearly fell out of his chair, because the person Sirius had been focusing his gaze on was a fifth year Slytherin who had nearly the same features as Sirius. Harry thought that it was someone he knew, Harry was about to ask Sirius something, when Sirius broke his gaze and whipped his head round to face Athena.

"How did you meet him?" Sirius growled, Harry was shocked because he had never seen Sirius this angry, and neither had Athena.

"Um, um, well let's just say it went like this…"

* * *

_It was after Athena's Arthimancy class and she was walking alone to the Great Hall, because for some apparent reason Lily had fallen ill at breakfast and was unable to accompany her._

_Athena had been so engrossed with the book that she was currently reading, that she didn't notice she was walking in someone's way, until she bumped into him._

_"Oh! I'm so sorry! I should have looked where I was going!" said Athena bending over to pick up her book and the other person's book and bag._

_"No, no. I should have watched where I was going," the voice said. Athena looked up and was about to say something else, when she noticed that boy that she had bumped into was a fifth year Slytherin, who was about a couple of inches taller than her._

_But it wasn't that, that made Athena gasped, it was the fact that the boy was incredibly handsome and looked at lot like someone she knew._

_"I'm really sorry about bumping into," said the boy, interrupting Athena's train of thoughts._

_"No, no! It's fine. By the way my name's Athena Gardner," the boy smiled and replied._

_"I'm Regulus Black"_

"...and ever since then we've been greeting each other, and stayed as friends,"

"Are you out of your mind Gardner! He's nothing but a Slytherin, and you communicating with a Slytherin, tutoring them! He'll just turn on you and curse you in the spot!" Athena got angry at this, and Harry could practically see the smoke coming out of her ears.

"Well, _Black!_ Regulus won't ever curse me! He says I'm his friend, and he would never harm his friends!"__

"That's probably because you're a pureblood!" (**An: Athena, Drake and Harry, haven't told the Marauders their background. So Sirius is assumes that the reason Regulus hasn't harmed Herm/Athena, because he thinks that she's a pureblood!**) Athena stared at Sirius bewildered.

Lily heard what Sirius had said, and thought that Sirius was going to be in a lot of trouble, after all being Athena's friend Lily had guessed that she was muggleborn because of all the muggle quotes she always said.

"What the heck did you just say?"

"That the reason that, Reggie there hasn't harmed you because you're pureblood!"

"Well for information Black! I'm not a pureblood but a muggleborn! And if you're also wondering I've told Regulus of my heritage and he didn't seem to mind!" And with that Athena stormed out of the Great Hall followed by Lily.

"Why didn't anyone tell me that she was muggleborn! And what is Regulus up to? I mean he hates muggleborns and muggles" cried Sirius, his fists in his hair.

"Well mate it's kind of obvious that Athena is muggleborn, after all she does say a lot of muggle expressions and quotes and Regulus I don't know," replied James mindlessly eating his food.

"But still!" cried Sirius, "I just lost my chance with her! Now I never be able to confess my love to her!"

"You don't need to confess your love to her," replied Remus, who was now reading a book.

"What do you mean I don't need to confess my love?" asked Sirius confused,

"Because you've already have,"

"When?!"

"You've already confessed your love," replied Remus, looking at Sirius over the top of is book "to Professor Moon," Remus quickly dashed out of his seat before Sirius could realize what he had said.

"Why you!" growled Sirius, and Sirius too got out of his seat and chased after Remus "I'll get you for that Moony!"

Harry watched as his godfather chase Remus hurling curses at him, that he hadn't realized that James was watching at him.

* * *

Later that night, Sirius was still pissed that Athena was friends with a Slytherin and even more pissed when he found out the she was also civil to Snape, so he bugged her about it until he could get her to explain why. 

"Oi! Sirius, I don't think that it's a very good idea for you to be bugging Athena," said Drake after he heard Athena make some kind of angry animal noise deep in her throat.

"And why not?" asked Sirius,

"Because there's no point in wondering why she, is civil to enemies and all, And I was an enemy once, and Athena, no matter what was always civil towards me. Even if I insulated her really badly," Draco made sure that he didn't say the 'M' word in front of the pureblood.

"Well maybe that's because…" Sirius didn't go on because the portrait door had opened and in walked Remus and Lily from their prefect duties.

Seeing that it was only them Sirius continued,

"That's probably because Durmstrang didn't have Houses, so you guys wouldn't have House rivalry,"

Draco was about to retort when he remembered that he didn't know if Durmstrang had Houses or not. Remus rolled his eyes when he guessed what was happening, he turned to Athena,

"Is he still on about it?" Athena nodded her head.

"Yeah and it's really annoying!" Sirius then decided to cut it,

"Well maybe if you told me why you're standing up for Regulus and Snape! Slytherins, who are most likely to become Death Eaters," Sirius had spat the word Snape.

"You don't know anything about Regulus or Snape! So I wouldn't jump to conclusions if I were you! Plus what have they done to you! What has Regulus done to you to make you hate him?"

Remus, Drake and Lily all watched as they knew that Sirius was probably really angry by now.

"I never said I hated Regulus!"

"Then why don't you want me associating with him?"

"Because I hate Slytherins and he's a Slytherin! And you also want to know what else I hate! I HATE MY PARENTS! I hate Professor Moon, I hate Lucius Malfoy! I hate sugar quills!"

"Why? Why, do you hate the Slytherins and your parents? Why don't you want me talking with Regulus?" Athena asked quietly, Sirius inhaled and exhaled to calm his nerves down.

"Because…" Sirius didn't know what else to say, because no one had ever asked him this question,

"They took my brother away from me and changed him into someone I don't know anymore. I hate my parents because of their Pureblood Mania! I hate them (Slytherins and parents) for changing Regulus, taking him away from me! His older brother! **HIS OLDER BROTHER! THE OLDER BROTHER THAT LOOKED OUT FOR HIM AND THE BROTHER THAT PROMISED HIM THAT HE'LL ALWAYS BE THERE FOR HIM! MY BROTHER REGULUS WHO USED TO LOOK UP TO ME! AND ALL HE SEES NOW IS THE BLOOD TRAITOR! THE BAD SON, THE DISOWNED SON!**"

Everyone stared at Sirius not quite sure at what they were hearing, but it seemed Sirius had more to say.

"**I WANTED TO BE THERE FOR REGULUS, A BROTHER, BUT THAT ALL CHANGED BECAUSE OF MY PARENTS AND BECAUSE OF THE SLYTHERINS! AND I WAS NEVER ABLE TO BE A BROTHER; I DIDN'T GET TO FULFILL MY PROMISE BECAUSE OF THEM!**"

And after that Sirius stormed up the stairs to the boy's dormitory. Athena felt tears prick her eyes, Lily walked over to Athena and hugged her, while Remus walked the stairs to talk to Sirius, Athena whispered to herself,

"If only you knew, Sirius, if only you knew," her eyes never leaving the spot where Sirius had been, standing before.

Then Drake's voice filled the room,

"Where are James and Harry?"

* * *

Aves: Okay I'm ending the chapter there, and I'm really sorry if the chapter was too short! It just seemed like a really good place to leave it! 

Sirius: Well at least was had some pranks in! But why did I have to declare my love to Moon!

Remus: Padfoot, it was part of the prank!

Sirius: Yeah, but couldn't I jsut have done some humiliating dance! Instead of telling Prof. Moon that I loved her?

Aves: Well it was very funny!

Sirius: Maybe for you! But I bet it wasn't fun for either James and I!

Aves: (Ignores Sirius) Well it's time for me to reply to reviews!

"**Sunshine-Gilr03**"- I wonder what can I say? After all we do go to the same school and we talk there! Well anyways I thank you so much for the review! I love ya so much!!!!!

"**Mrs.Sniffy**" Thank you so much for the review! And as you've probably read the chapter and my review! Yep, you were correct! Also thank you so much for the prank ideas, I might use them! Well sometime soon. And I can't wait for another chapter of 'BB' (Brother Brother)

"**hermoine21**" Thank you so much! I'm really glad that someone liked the animagus forms!

"**KitKatBar**" It's not to late to vote and you can keep on voting to make sure that it'll be the ship you want!

"**Birdy**" I can't tell you who the animals are just yet, but don't worry all will be revealed soon! And thanks for the prank idea!

"**cute-kittycat-in-love**" Thankyou for the review! And also I can't tell you who the animals are _just _yet! But keep reading to find out!

Aves: And the voting tally is up!

Harry - 11

Draco - 9

Sirius - 2

Aves: As you can see I decided to remove Remus, because I got a role for him, that Athena will probably need in the future, and if you're wondering, no Remus won't be one of those that take someone's girl away or be the jealous type. I just got him something bigger!

Remus: Also you can keep on voting if you want, but only one vote for each chapter!

Sirius: I wonder what Remus's role will be, anyways review!

Aves: Reviews, flames, critics are welcome!

All: See until the next chapter of Fmitp!


	10. Problems Arise

Aves: Okay, I bet your all wondering why there is no new chapter! Well I've decided to finish ch 10 instead of making it into 2 parts.

Sirius: If anyone has forgotten what the voting is for, they are for who will Hermione be paired up with! And you better start voting! SO VOTE 4 ME!

Remus: Siri, Shut up!

Aves: And also anyone who has told me about Harry's hair being brown, I'm pretty sure that in the first chapter I had put down that Dumbledore had changed Harry's hair to brown, because if Harry still had his natural hair colour which was black! (That I also mention in ch 1!) James would wonder why.

Remus: Well on with the chapter!

* * *

**Four Months in the Past**

* * *

"Where are James and Harry?"

----------------------------

It wasn't until now, that James had actually started to notice Harry; he had taken a good look and noticed a few things he had missed or had excused.

For one thing, was that Harry did look very much like himself, but the thing was that Harry had brown hair while James had black. But James was very sure that probably brown **wasn't** his natural hair colour.

The other thing was Harry's eyes; one day James had just looked into Harry's eyes and he had noticed that they looked very familiar, but it wasn't until he had looked into Lily's eyes, (as Lily had started hanging with them, the reason being because of Athena as Lily was best friends with Athena and Athena hanged out with Remus;) and knew that Harry had the same exact eyes as Lily.

So James Potter had asked Harry Patterson, to meet him outside at the Quidditch Pitch, because he wanted to discuss with Harry about his past, future and importantly his true self…

* * *

Before Remus had caught up with Sirius, Sirius had looked back one last time and saw that Lily had Athena in a hug, he saw her lips moving. Even though he couldn't hear what she was saying, Sirius could lip-read a habit he had picked up, especially when you lived at Grimmauld Place all your life, you tend to obverse your surroundings and also when you were Sirius Black.

So Sirius had been shocked at what he read, and wondered what Athena had meant by "If only you knew, Sirius, if only you knew,"

* * *

Harry walked out to the Quidditch Pitch wondering what his father wanted to talk to him about, he was wearing his invisibility cloak because it was after curfew and he had already nearly bumped into Remus and Lily earlier.

Once Harry had reached the Quidditch Pitch, he saw James sitting on the grass, looking nervous,

"James!" Harry whispered.

James looked around there was no one there, he wondered who had called his name.

Harry then remembered that he was wearing his invisibility cloak on, so he took it off and tried again,

"James, over here!" James spun around and stared wild-eyed at Harry.

"How'd you do that?!" Harry just shrugged his shoulders, and showed James his invisibility cloak as if everyone had one.

James stared at the cloak in Harry's outstretched hand. "You have one of those?" he continued looking at the cloak, and realized that Harry's cloak, strangely looked a lot like his own but it was older looking.

"Is that mine?" James asked. Harry shook his head.

"Nah, it's mine. My father gave it to me when I was eleven,"

"Okay then,"

"Well, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Oh!-Well I want you to see this," James took out a blank piece of parchment from his robes and Harry instantly recognized it as The Marauders Map, but he wondered why James was showing it to him, when he and the rest of the Marauders always hid it before someone could properly look at it.

James tapped the parchment with his wand and quietly said "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good," and handed it over to Harry.

Realization dawned on Harry, how could he have forgotten all about? And no he and his friends would all be in a lot of trouble. For what stared at his very eyes, was his own little dot, labeled '_Harry Potter_' his real name.

James took the Map from Harry and said "Mischief Managed" and tucks it back into his robes. James looked at the ground, and took a deep breath. He lifted his head and faced Harry, who was now currently staring everywhere but at James, and so James asked the few next words that Harry didn't want to hear or answer.

"Who are you really? Harry Patterson,"

* * *

The following morning Drake Mallard, aka Draco Malfoy sat at the Gryffindor Table eating breakfast.

Even though it had been a while now, but he still couldn't believe that he was here, in Gryffindor and civil-becoming friends with Potter! (Harry), Granger, Potty's parents and co.

If someone had told him that he was going to be in Gryffindor a few years back, that person would have never seen daylight again.

Draco glanced at the other occupants of the table and didn't dare try to strike up a conversation, especially when there was a thick tension in the air, which were coming from Hermione, Sirius but mostly from Harry and James.

Even Lily, Remus and Peter were wondering what was happening, but didn't dare to speak, unless they were spoken to. Sirius and Athena politely spoke each other; it was so formal that everyone except James and Harry knew that the actions from the previous evening were still etched into their minds.

But at least Sirius and Athena still acknowledge one another because with James and Harry it was another tale. To everyone's relief the bell went off and headed to their first class which was DADA with Professor Magee.

* * *

"Today class, we will start studying the Patronus Charm," many of the students had gasped except for Harry, Athena and Drake. Harry questionly looked at Drake and wondered if he had learned it, and Drake just nodded his head.

"Can anyone tell me how a Patronus work?" Athena, Remus and Lily had their hand raised. "Mmm...Miss Evans can you please tell us?"

"A Patronus is a kind of Anti-Dementor - a guardian that acts as a shield between the person and Dementor."

"Right, Miss Evans. Five points to Gryffindor," Lily smiled, and Athena congratulated her. "We will practice on the incantation. Now repeat after me, _expecto patronum!_"

Many repeated, Harry not being one of them.

"Good, good. Now I'll need you to focus on a very happy memory," Professor Magee smiled at them, and the students squeezed their eyes closed, "Focusing on that happy memory, repeat the incantation I have just told you,"

"_Expecto patronum!_" Some people were able to get wisps of silvery gas, Lily, Sirius, James and Remus being one of the few, while others were not able to.

"Mr Patterson, Mr Mallard and Miss Gardner!" everyone turned to face the three, while the three wondered what was wrong.

"Yes, Professor?" Drake asked not bothering to stop rolling his eyes.

"Why didn't any of you three did the incantation? While the rest of your class did the effort to try it?" Professor Magee asked, with her hands on her hips.

"Maybe their too afraid!" someone commented at the back.

"Five points from Slytherin for that comment Mr Fratch," snapped Magee not at all pleased, she then turned towards the three again. "Since none of you decided to say the incantation with us, you'll have to perform in front of the class."

Drake grunted "Well maybe the reason we decided not to say the silly incantation was probably that we already know how to do it?" Magee just smiled.

"Then if you do know how to do it, then maybe it won't be too much of a hassle to show the whole class?"

Both Harry and Athena shot Drake dirty looks.

"Mr Mallard you'll start off, then Miss Gardner and after her would be Mr Patterson."

Drake stood up and scowled at the Professor, some of the students started whispering and laughing at him.

"Bet you one Galleon that Mallard can't do it,"

"What a showoff! No one our age can perform the Patronus Charm!"

"What are the chances that he could do one?"

Drake gave the students all dirty and evil looks before he closed his eyes and thought of a happy memory.

"_Expecto patronum!_" A silvery gas came out of Drake's wand and had transformed into a small silvery ferret. Many gasped even the Professor as they watched the ferret run around the room before it disappeared.

Drake then sat back down and Athena stood up and walked where Drake had been before.

"_Expecto patronum!_" And just like Drake, Athena's patronus worked and took in the form of an otter. Lily grinned at the most of the students faces, Sirius started clapping and whistling. Athena stared at Sirius wondering how quick had Sirius forgiven and decided to go after her again.

Harry just smirked and stood up; when he said the incantation he just hoped that none of the Marauders will recognize the stag.

But...

Very quickly James, Sirius and Remus's jaws dropped, because what they were seeing in front of them was a stag, but not any stag. A stag that looked exactly like Prongs.

* * *

The Marauders couldn't believe what they were seeing; they didn't know how Harry's patronus was Prongs.

Once the lesson had ended, all four Marauders had quickly left the class that they didn't see Harry sadly watch after them. It was obvious to Harry that James was going to show the rest of the boys of his discovery and that they were probably going to discuss about him.

Hermione watched Harry, as he sadly stared into space. Hermione had been worried about him since last night when he had gloomily stalked back into the Gryffindor room, with no life in his eyes, and so she had wondered what was wrong.

"Harry?" Hermione called out to him softly. Harry broke out of his trance and turned to gaze at Hermione.

To Harry's surprise, seeing Hermione looking worriedly at him made him feel sorrowful for himself. Harry smiled at Hermione, and then whispered to her.

"Herms, can I talk to you privately?" Hermione nodded her head and looked over at Drake and Lily.

"We'll see you guys later in Dueling club!" Drake and Lily nodded their head and both walked their separate ways.

Harry and Hermione soon found a place where they could privately talk.

"So what did you need to talk to me about? It doesn't have anything to do with girl troubles, does it?" Hermione joked, Harry would have laughed if the thing he was about to tell her wasn't so serious.

Hermione sensed that Harry wasn't going to laugh at her joke so she decided to act serious. "Well what's eating you up?"

"Hermione, James knows about us; our real names and if I'm very sure. James is going to tell the Marauders."

* * *

At the other side of Hogwarts James and the Marauders had decided to call up a meeting about what they had just witnessed.

"Order! Can everyone please sit down as this meeting progress," shouted Remus to have himself heard. Everyone sat except for Sirius.

"Hey! Since when do we have meetings! And since when did Remus ordered us around!" James looked annoyed.

"Sirius, just sit down!" Sirius sat down.

"So Prongs, what was it that you so wanted to speak with us about?" asked Sirius emphasizing the word 'so'.

"Well if you shut up maybe we would know!" snapped Remus, who was now quite annoyed with Sirius.

Sirius folded his arms and was muttering something underneath his breath. James grinned and took out the Marauders Map, tapping it once and saying the incantation, he chucked it Sirius.

Sirius questionly looked at the map then looked up at James for confirmation. James nodded his head, Sirius jaw dropped. Remus and Peter wondered what happened and what was going on.

Remus was wondering why James wanted them to look at the Map, when in the first place they were going to discuss about Harry's patronus looking like Prongs in the first place. He was about to say something when Sirius shouted.

"**WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON!**" making Remus and Peter jump.

"Sirius, James! What is going on?" Remus asked, Sirius chuck the map at Remus.

"Oi! Be careful with the map Sirius! I spend all my time on it and you just chuck it at me!" Remus replied catching the map.

"Just read it Moony," Sirius growled.

"Fine!" Remus opened the map up and Peter scooted over to look at it, the boys gasped when they saw what made Sirius's jaw drop.

"J-j-james? W-w-h-hat i-is g-g-go-ing on?" Peter asked trembling, not taking his eyes away from the map.

"That is something that I would like to know," said James,

"Well what are we going to do about it? And who are these people, Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger? Who are they?" asked Sirius frowning.

"I believe that they are Drake Mallard, Harry Patterson and Athena Gardner," replied James

"But!-but that's impossible!" cried Peter, "How can that happen! As we all know that there are only one Malfoy and Potter!"

"True, but Potter is a common name," replied Remus, "so I wouldn't be surprised if there is more than one Potter. But I wonder why would these three people hide their identities?"

"Maybe because they're Death Eaters?" suggested Sirius,

"Are you suggesting that Padfoot? Or are you saying that they really are D.Es?" asked James who had noticed Sirius tone.

"Suggesting," said Sirius shrugging his shoulders,

James questionly looked at Sirius then realized why Sirius didn't think they were Death Eaters.

"Sirius, forget about her! We don't know anything about her, so she may probably be a D.E,"

Sirius growled and was about to stand up when Remus whacked him on the wrist and pointedly looked at him.

"Well we can't all just talk about our new founding's, because we also need to talk about what we have just seen. Harry's patronus looking like Prongs," said Remus who decided that they needed to change the subject.

"Fine, I guess," replied James who tapped the map and closed it off with 'Mischief managed'

"The only way Harry's patronus could look like Prongs if Harry came from the future and is James's son," said Sirius.

"Well that'll be impossible as no one can travel in time so that's a no," said Remus.

"But in the future they could have found a way to travel in time!" squeaked Peter "So Harry could be James's son and that Mallard dude could be Lucius's son?"

"Pffh! When ever have a Potter and a Malfoy become friend? Harry and Drake are not from the future and probably are D.Es!" said James, Remus frowned

"James will you stop it with the D.Es stuff! They are not D.Es and plus Athena is a muggleborn so why would they be friends with one if the are D.Es?" asked Remus, James stood up and crossed his arms.

"Well why, don't you explain for the fact that Harry stood up for a Slytherin! A Snape also! Plus Athena seems to be friends with Slytherins, Snape and a good for nothing Black!"

"Hey! I'm a Black!" cried Sirius, "Well maybe not a Black but I'm still a Black!" James looked at Sirius,

"Sorry there Padfoot, forgive me?" Sirius nodded his head. Remus's watch beeped.

"Well class starts in five minutes so we need to start heading to Dueling Club," all four of the Marauders stood up and left the empty classroom, never noticing a black raven outside the window.

* * *

Harry and Athena were about to enter Professor Graham's class when Drake came running after them calling their names!

"Harry! Herm-er-Athena!" Harry and Athena stopped walking and turned around so Drake could catch up with them.

"What is it Drake?" asked Athena. Draco panted and was catching his breathe.

"We- ne-ed to t-talk!"

"Can't this wait after class? Because from what I can remember we are doing duels today," replied Athena. Harry quickly grabbed Draco and Hermione and walked away from the class.

"Um...I think we should listen to what Drake has to say; Athena, besides this is just one duel." Hermione questionly looked at Harry.

"Harry why must we have to skip class-...Aahh!!" Harry had just roughly shoved Draco and Hermione into an empty classroom.

"Hey! Watch the arm!" Draco growled.

"Sorry," said Harry not really meaning it at all, "Well Malfoy what is it you wanted to tell us?"

Before Draco could reply Hermione interrupted by closing the door putting a charm over it and a silenco charm on the room. She glared at Harry, Harry grinned sheepishly.

"So Draco what was it?" Harry asked again,

"I think James and happy crew are on to us," to Draco's shock Harry nor Hermione seemed surprised about it. "Well isn't anyone going to scream or question me? Because I for one, would like to know how James and his mates found out about us in just two weeks!"

"Draco calm down!" said Hermione "I'm not entirely sure how James or his friends found out about us, but I think it has to do with some kind of object he has,"

"Object? What kind of object?" Harry sat down and looked down at his hands.

"A map. A map of Hogwarts that can show every passage and every person in Hogwarts, no tricks, invisibility cloaks or secret identities could fool the map. The map is a tool that the Marauders created so they could avoid Filch, prefects and the Professors." Draco whistled.

"Impressive and to think that those fools actually made something like that. Well but how can we get the map away from the Marauders? And can we obliviate them so that they couldn't remember a thing about us?"

Harry suddenly brightened, "Hey! That wouldn't be a bad idea! We could obliviate the Marauders and no one would know about us, also we could steal the map and get Filch to take it and the Marauders will think that it got confiscated-...," Harry stopped because Hermione was shaking her head.

"We can't obliviate the Marauders because 1. Remus is a werewolf and the Memory Charm won't work on him, 2. It would be really suspicious if everyone else forgets and Remus still remembers. We can't steal the map and give it to Filch because I was told by Professor Lupin that the map was confiscated at the end of sixth year, because of Peter." replied Hermione.

Both boys deflated and hung their heads.

"So there's really nothing we could do?" asked Harry, Draco shook his head.

"No! There is something that we can do! We can avoid any questions from the Marauders and act as if there is nothing going on! But until the time James and his mates confronts us about it, that when... - we're stuck," Draco finished off, not really sure what was going to happen.

But Hermione seemed to agree with Draco's plan.

"Draco's right! We can avoid any questions but until the time comes that is when we will be ready,"

The two boys nodded their heads agreeing with the plan and wondering what will happen now that the Marauders were on to them.

* * *

In the Dueling Club the Marauders had noticed that Harry, Athena and Draco weren't there,

"Wonder where they are?" asked Sirius,

"No clue, but we should concentrate on what Professor Grisham has to say!" said Remus,

"Moony, all Grisham is only saying about the duel and how we should only use simple spell! It's not like we've heard it before!" Sirius said rolling his eyes.

"I bet Harry must have told his friends," muttered James,

"What do you mean James?" asked Peter, still watching the Professor stalk around the room giving out orders,

"Oh! I told Harry that I found out something about and questioned him about it,"

"He didn't answer did he," replied Remus

"Right on that one, he refused to answer and just walked away,"

"So that's why you were so silent last night and earlier this morning!" said Sirius

"Yeah, but I wonder if Harry and his friends will ignore us or if they still will hang with us?" James wondered,

"You're worried about that! When we should be distant from them because they lied to us!" cried Peter, James looked at his short friend,

"Nah, I just worried if we're still going to have that Prank War still,"

* * *

Aves: Well there's chapter 10! And hopefully ch11 will be up soon!

Sirius: Well not much to say but that we'll see you guys in ch 11!

Aves, Sirius and Remus: Bye everyone!

Harry- 15

Draco- 15

Sirius- 8


	11. Accusations and Hermione stands up for h...

**IF YOU HAVEN'T READ Ch 10 yet go back!!!!! SERIOUSLY GO BACK BECAUSE PART 2 OF CH 10 HAS BEEN ADDED TO THE CHAPTER SO THIS CHAPTER WILL BE SLIGHTLY DIFFERENT FROM THE OTHER ONE! SO PLEASE RETURN BACK TO CHAPTER 10: PROBLEMS ARISE.**

Aves: Well now that we have that cleared.

Sirius: We can go one back with the story.

Remus: Also don't forget to vote at the end of the chapter!

* * *

**Four Months in The Past**

* * *

Draco sighed and read the textbook that was in front of him, he was reading something for his Charm's essay but he felt that he didn't want to do it.

Why? Because he was worried. Worried about what the Marauders were going to do to Hermione, Harry and him. To them it was well known that now James was starting to dislike them, they weren't sure how Sirius and Remus felt, but they knew that whatever James Peter will have followed.

Draco looked up and saw Hermione sitting on one of the couches across the Gryffindor Common Room, her hair was pulled back into a bun and she had a big paper pad with her and a pencil. He saw that whatever Hermione was doing, it seemed like she was drawing something. Draco was about to walk to Hermione and see what she was drawing when Lily came running in.

"Athena! There you are!" Hermione was so deeply involved with what she was doing that she hadn't heard Lily.

Lily saw this, so she walked towards the girl until she was behind her.

"Athena, what are you doing? Dumbledore wants to see- WHOA!" shouted Lily staring at the picture Hermione was drawing. Hermione had heard Lily and turned around, with a curl falling to her face, for some reason Draco didn't know why but he had wanted to put that curl behind her ear and kiss her.

"Yes Lily? What did Dumbledore want?" Lily tore her eyes away from the picture and looked at Hermione with her mouth open. Hermione decided to tease her.

"Lily, you know if Potter saw you with your mouth open, I'm very sure that he wouldn't hesitate to take advantage and thrust his tongue down your throat," she grinned at Lily.

Lily snapped her jaw closed and glared at Hermione, "You are so disgusting Gardner!" Hermione didn't take any notice of this because she was very sure that Lily was blushing, so Hermione smiled, stood up and linked her arm with Lily.

"Come now Lily, like you said Dumbledore is waiting for us," Lily nodded her head and both girls left the Common Room leaving Hermione's pad of paper behind.

Draco was about to get up and look through Hermione's things when Hermione herself entered the room.

"Hey Drake! I almost forget, Harry wants you to meet with him at the Quidditch Pitch, the Marauders are going to be there also," said Hermione packing away the pad of paper into her bag.

Draco also packed his things away and was silently cursing to himself. He followed Hermione out the door and saw Lily there waiting for her. The three Gryffindors walked together until Draco bid goodbye to the girls

* * *

Harry was at the Quidditch Pitch waiting for Draco, he had told Hermione ages ago that he wanted to meet with Draco and knew that she hadn't told him yet.

So he was stuck with the Marauders, he didn't usually mind hanging around the Marauders but ever since yesterday Harry didn't feel comfortable around them no more, especially when his father James was glaring at him, while Sirius and Remus didn't know what to do.

Harry looked down to avoid James's glare and shuffled his left foot around on the grass, he felt uncomfortable, fortunately for Harry Draco arrived running towards them.

Draco put his hand on Harry's shoulder and smirked at him while he sneered at everyone else.

"Sorry about that Harry," said Drake. Harry scowled at him.

"Shut up Mallard! Why were you late anyways?" Draco just sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Well...hmm...let's just say Athena was having a girl talk with Lily," Harry nodded and faced the Marauders.

"Okay, now what do you want?" James glare hardened if that was possible as it was already full of anger.

"Look here Patterson! Why don't you just quit it and tell us what is going on?" said James, and pointing his finger into Harry's chest. Harry got angry at this.

"Shut up, Potter! I won't tell you what is going on because it is Drake's, Athena's and my secret, and don't try to fool me with the friends should be honest with each other crap! Because I know that you and your friends have secrets of their own, so why don't you just shut up!" these made James anger more so grabbed for Harry's shirt collar.

"I don't think I will Patterson! Because you see us Marauders were the ones to welcome you to Hogwarts and we were the ones to let you guys join our little group, so I'd suggest you tell us who really are or were going to the Headmaster!"

Harry was just about to retort to that when a loud shriek reached them.

"HARRY! JAMES! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" Harry looked up and saw Lily and Athena running towards them. It looked like it had been Lily who had shouted.

Peter who had suddenly decided to hex Harry tried to shout out the Bogey Bat hex when he accidentally shouted out "_Serpensortia". _A big black python writhed out Peter's wand and Lily had shrieked when she saw the black snake.

James quickly let go of Harry and was trying to think up of a curse when Peter had knocked into him, making James drop his wand. Sirius also took out his wand and said a spell to the snake.

Unfortunately the snake had dodged the spell and to the horror of the boys the snake was heading for the direction of Athena. Lily had quickly run not to long ago to search for a teacher, Remus with her.

Harry didn't know what to do, he couldn't just open his mouth and saw a spell because he knew for sure that if he did he would saw something in Parseltongue, but he saw the scared look on Athena's face that he opened his mouth.

But a very dark blue jet of light shot out of nowhere and hit the snake, making the snake disappear. Harry looked around to see who it was and saw that Athena had been the one to cause the snake to disappear and seeing the look on her face, he knew that she had snapped out of her trance when she had seen Harry open his mouth.

Harry grinned at her to show his thanks and Athena weakly smiled at him. Drake stepped in front of Athena and helped her up. He didn't notice the white and pale faces of the other three boys.

Drake walking with Athena walked over to Harry and whispered in a low voice so that nobody could hear.

"You let out a hiss,"

**(Aves: Ohhhhhh! The temptation to leave it just there but it will be way too short!)**

**

* * *

**

James, Sirius, Peter, Remus, Athena, Lily, Drake and Harry all found themselves in Dumbledore's office. The Marauders sat at one side of the room and everyone else sat on the other side. James and Sirius were giving Harry looks of hatred, who was pointedly ignoring them.

Dumbledore stared at the teenagers in his office and sighed.

"It has come to my attention that the eight of you had witnessed something on Hogwart grounds." James then decided to interrupt.

"Patterson is a bloody Parselmouth! How could you let a Death Eater into Hogwarts!?" Dumbledore frowned at James.

"I assure you Mr Potter that Mr Patterson is not a Death Eater, and I already knew that he was a Parselmouth," Harry stared at the Headmaster, he couldn't believe what he was hearing because he was very sure that he had never mentioned to Dumbledore that he could speak to snakes.

"How do you know that Patterson and his friends aren't Death Eaters!? After all they did come from Durmstrang, which is known for their practice of the Dark Arts,"

"I know this because their Headmaster had thought it wise to write me a letter," at this Harry turned to look at Draco and Hermione who were ignoring him.

Soon after Dumbledore lectured the Marauders of what they had done and that they should be sorry for themselves, but only Remus was the one to actually look ashamed and had the grace to blush, for what he and his friends had done while the rest just nodded their head and said "Sorry sir," During all this Athena had taken out her pad of paper and was busily doing something, with Lily hovering over her shoulder watching what she was doing with awe. While Harry and Draco played a little game with themselves.

"I think that we all better start heading to the Great Hall as we have dinner soon to eat." Dumbledore stood up and the eight teens stood up, the Headmaster was about to head out the door when he turned around and faced the Marauders.

"It would be wise to seal your argument before something bad comes out of this," and with a swish of his purple cloak Albus Dumbledore walked down the stairs.

* * *

The Marauders, Harry and Drake faced each other not really looking at each other in the eye and mumbled out apologises. Athena rolled her eyes and walked up in front of the Marauders.

Sirius blushed when Athena stood in front of them and looked down, Remus saw this and sniggered silently, and Peter trying to be brave scowled and asked really harshly.

"What do you want bit-...?" Remus had clapped a hand over Peter's mouth and a look in his eyes told everyone that he was angry; Harry wanted to kill the little rat but decided against it, so instead he clenched his fist by his side where no one could see it. Even Sirius growled a little.

Athena looked down at the shorter boy and looked at him squarely in the eye,

"You know if you weren't friends with Remus I would have cursed you right on the spot, but since I do not wish to be given a detention or hexed by James I'll just ignore what you were about to say" Athena then looked away from the cowering boy and faced James.

"Potter? James? Whatever suits you best," James just shrugged.

"James, would be fine," Athena nodded,

"I shall tell you now, I don't lie and trust me when I lie you would know. But hear this, my friends and I were not and have never been Death Eaters," Athena spat at the word Death Eaters, "so trust me when I say that this is the truth and neither of us would so willingly serve Lord Voldemort. But I will not lie that Harry is a parselmouth and definitely doesn't serve the Dark Lord, so do not scowl at him or make his life a living hell because you believe him to be dark," she turned her gaze away from James and looked at Remus, "I believe you'll understand by what I mean Remus,"

Remus looked shocked and held Athena's gaze, Athena then turned her head back to James.

"If I learn, hear or witness that you have been so unforgiving to Harry trust me you would wish you never knew my name," Athena stepped back away from James and smiled at the boys, "I think my work here is done," Lily walked over to Athena and the two girls walked away.

Before the girls turned at the corner, Athena turned around and grinned at them all, "You'll be glad to hear this but I shall be victorious on the little Prank War we have Potter and I promise you my next prank will be the best!" All the boys grinned at this news very happy with it. James grinned and replied back,

"I'm very sure Gardner, and let me tell you now I have been known as the king of pranks along with Sirius and shall and will always be the King of Pranks so try your best," Both girls grinned at this, Athena winked and answered.

"Bring it on, Potter!" and with that the two girls left.

The six boys could hear the girls laugh and heard Lily saw "I can't believe you actually did that! You stood up to the Marauders to protect your friends, James Potter no less!"

James stood up straight and directly faced Harry,

"You've got a very loyal and protective friend there, Har-Patterson," Harry just nodded his head still not over the shock of what just happened.

"Y-yeah, she is very loyal and a good friend to have, to have Athena as friend is the best thing that could happen to a person," Harry beckoned Draco to come over and he pointed at the blonde. "Even Drake here will admit that she is a good friend."

Drake nodded his head, "She truly is and plus I should know, she saw my true self and forgave me for what I had done to her and in return I vowed to become her friend and protect her from any harm," The two boys weren't sure what else to do and didn't know if the Marauders were still going to be their friends or shun them away, so they left for the Great Hall.

When the two boys were out of earshot the Marauders looked at James, James too looked at his three friends.

"Well what do we do from here?"

* * *

Aves: Okay I'm ending it here because I have no more ideas on what to do, so PLEASE!!!!! GIVE ME SOME IDEAS ON HOW I COULD CONTINUE THIS FIC!!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!

Sirius: You really should, Aves here had so much trouble writing this out and I'm very surprised she managed to update.

Remus: Aves ignore him, Sirius is just teasing ya. But thankyou everyone to who has reviewed and actually read the fic, but since there is so much of you we couldn't be bothered saying them all!

Aves, Sirius and Remus: See ya guys in chi 12! And keep voting!

Harry- 16

Draco- 15

Sirius- 9


	12. Telling secrets

Aves: I know, I know. I am truly sorry about the delay but I've had writer's block since fanfiction updated their website (during November and which contained half of my chapter, which I didn't bloody save on word and now is totally gone!) So since I couldn't remember what I had written I didn't know what to do and started all over again.

Sirius: Goes to show, that you should've had a backup file.

Aves: I think I already know that _Snuffles!_

Remus: Sirius stop harassing Aves.

Sirus: Remmie! When are you going to stop sticking up for her! ::points finger at Aves::

Remus: When I feel like it Sirius.

Aves: Read Author's Note at the bottom!

* * *

**Four Months in The Past**

* * *

Halloween was coming round the corner, and everyone found themselves buying expensive costumes, the reason being because there was going to be a Halloween Costume Ball, as the Heads of that year decided it. 

On Halloween the Marauders, Harry, Drake, Athena and Lily all found themselves in Hogsmeade together drinking butterbeer in the Three Broomsticks. James and Sirius weren't technically friends with Harry and Drake (since Harry and Drake decided to hang out with Lily and Athena) but since Lily hanged around them James was letting their feud aside for the time being.

Remus happily smiled in his butterbeer glad that at least James and Sirius were being civil to Harry and Drake, Remus felt that maybe, maybe now was the time to tell Harry, Drake and Athena that he is a werewolf. Of course Remus had told James and Sirius this and the reaction he had gotten was something he had predicted.

_"WHAT ARE YOU CRAZY?!"  
"How do know if you could trust them?"_

But being Remus J. Lupin, he was able to persuade them that he was making the right choice. James and Sirius had just uncertainly looked at Remus and said "If you're sure,"

Soon the girls left the boys alone saying that they need to get ready for the ball, which was on tonight.

After much persuasion from Athena, Lily had agreed to go with James to the on one condition that he left her alone during the ball. James had thought that if he was too leave Lily alone for the whole night then there really was no point in going to the Ball with Lily at all, but James really wanted to be with Lily so he accepted the condition. Athena was taken by Remus, who had asked Athena to only go as friends. Thus making Sirius ask some other girl from Ravenclaw (who he couldn't remember her name,) to go with him. Harry and Drake decided to go alone because they both really didn't want to hook up with some girl who was going to end up 20 years older than them. Peter wasn't going because he had a detention to serve.

Once the girls left the boys alone, there was an uneasy silence over them. Peter constantly sneered or glared at Harry and Drake, annoying them a lot, making Drake want to punch the pudgy boy to a pulp. Not that what Sirius was doing anything to help, in fact Harry was getting pissed off at the way how James and Sirius were treating them, especially when Athena or Lily weren't present.

"Hey Patterson You never did tell us why you left Durmstrang? Was it because that everyone knew that you were a freak? Or was it because no one liked you?" sneered Sirius, James joined in and Remus glared at his friends to shut up.

Harry saw the glare and looked at Remus to not bother with it. Harry just ignored his godfather and father, hoping that they would stop.

"Couldn't you get someone to go out with you to the Ball? What are scared or something? Or maybe the girls here just realized how much of a freak you are!" James laughed harshly, Harry clenched his fist together in anger and tired to ignore their antics, but it didn't help when Peter decided to join.

"And why hang out with girls? Are you really such a sissy and wimpy, that you had to get your friend Athena to protect you?"

Drake saw how bad Harry was taking this, so he tried to reach across the table to strangle Peter's little neck and snap it in two. Remus didn't like this and was about to tell James and Sirius off, when one of Sirius's cruel teasing got to Harry.

"JUST SHUT UP!" shouted Harry, he was standing up now and his chair was now lying down flat on the ground. Everything became quiet in the Three Broomsticks and everyone stared up at Harry.

"Just shut up! You know I still can't believe that these are the same people I became friends with when I first came to Hogwarts, you guys treated me as a friend something that I would always treasure. But I should have realized that there was no point in becoming friends with you when you first decided to exclude me just because I helped out a fellow student from your cruel discriminations, and then you became friends with me again after Remus told you to just accept me. But when you realized a secret that I had kept from you, you all quickly decided to banish me and sneer at me where ever I go, and I ask so what if I had a secret kept from you! Everyone has their secrets and I don't see you all banishing them and cruelly teasing them." With that both Harry and Drake walked out of the Three Broomsticks with everyone looking on.

* * *

When Hermione heard about what happened in the Three Broomsticks once she and Lily had left, she was furious, even Lily was furious. They didn't hear from Harry himself, but Drake had told them about what happened, in the middle of the Ball. 

Athena had never seen Harry so depressed since she came in the past, and just sadly looked at Harry sitting alone at a table in his very handsome green dress robes. Walking over and sitting next to Harry, she was very surprised to see a few tears going down his cheeks.

"Harry, I'm so sorry," Harry turned to Hermione and hugged her as if his life depended on it.

"I hate this so much, I really hate this!" Harry leaned his head on her shoulder and Hermione rubbed Harry's back trying to calm him.

Remus, Drake and Lily watched all this happened and were really saddened by this.

Since the other two boys were so engrossed by what Athena and Harry were doing, they didn't notice Lily stalk over to James.

But James saw Lily walk over to him and had thought that Lily was finally asking to go out with her. Closing his eyes and smiling at the daydream, he didn't see Lily raise her hand to slap him.

James felt Lily's hand connect with his face very hard, and he opened his eyes to gape at Lily. Remus, Sirius and Drake all heard the slap and were all running to where James and Lily were.

"I can't believe you! How dare you...how dare you treat Harry like that! What has he ever done to you?!" Lily growled at James, green eyes flashing in anger.

James couldn't say a thing, he was still shocked that Lily had slapped him and could only listen to Lily's angry furious lecturing and if that wasn't all Athena appeared out of nowhere and also slapped him.

"Sine you are such a bloody git, you don't deserve to be the King of Pranks! And consider the prank war officially closed! On another account...How dare you treat my best friend like that! I would stop treating him that way Potter because you don't know what Harry's been through!" And as quick as she had appeared Athena was back to tending to Harry.

Lily had long gone away from James cursing under her breath, with Remus and Drake in tow. Sirius calmly walked over to his best friend and helped James over to the punch bowl.

Up at the Head Table, blue eyes twinkled as it watched the whole exchange.

* * *

Two nights later Harry, Drake and Athena were sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room alone because Remus had requested to see them. 

James, Sirius and Peter were serving detention with Professor McGonagall and Lily was doing prefect duties.

"Athena, do you know why Remus asked to see us?" asked Harry facing his friend.

"I have absolutely no idea," answered Athena, Drake snorted at this making the other two face him.

"How dumb are you! It's so obvious why Remus requested to see us!" laughed Drake. Harry frowned at him.

"If you know why Remus, asked to see us then please do tell," Drake just laughed.

"Really, Come on! Are you really that stupid?"

"Oh do tell already!" snapped Athena.

"He's going to tell us that he is a werewolf!" at this both Athena and Harry started laughing, not believing how stupid they had been.

Soon after awhile, the portrait door opened and in came Remus to see three of his friends laughing their heads silly and shook is head bemused.

Sitting across from them Remus waited until Harry, Athena and Drake stopped laughing. Once they stopped Remus was starting to get nervous wondering if they were going to scream in fear once he revealed his secret.

Harry noticed that his professor was practically shaking and wondered if he was alright.

"Remus? Are you okay?" he asked, Remus looked up.

"Yeah...I-I'm...r-really...fine," Remus stuttered. Harry, exchanged looks with Athena and Drake.

"Remus, whatever you have to tell us, we promise that we won't hate you because of your secret," said Athena. Remus smiled and gained a boost of confidence from this.

"Thanks Athena that really means a lot to me." smiled Remus at Athena. Athena smiled back, "Well James, Sirius, Peter and Lily already know my secret which I'm going to be telling you. Well to put it bluntly…I'm a werewolf," At the last part Remus had his head bowed down so he wouldn't see the disgusted looks on his friends faces, but was not prepared to hear laughter.

Remus looked up to see all three of them laughing, confused Remus asked, "Why are you all laughing?"

Trying to stop herself from laughing and taking big deep breaths Athena looked at Remus with a grin on her face, "Is that it?"

Remus stared at Athena, "W-What?"

"Is that all Remus? Because really we don't care if you are a werewolf," Remus's face broke into a grin at this and also broke out laughing.

Once all four were able to stop laughing Harry patted on Remus's back, "Werewolf or not, you will always be our friend," Athena and Drake nodded their heads at this.

"Nothing will keep us away from you," said Drake smiling at the werewolf.

"And plus if we hated you for who you are…What kind of friends would that make us?" asked Athena, grinning also.

Remus had tears coming down his cheeks and he grinned through them, "Thank you, you really don't know how much that means to me,"

* * *

So all four Gryffindors talked until James, Sirius, Peter and Lily got back. 

When James and Sirius walked back and saw how Remus was really happy they knew at once that Remus had been accepted for being a werewolf and were very glad at this, and joined Harry, Drake, Athena and Lily in their conversation.

Harry stiffened when James and Sirius headed over to them, which didn't go unnoticed by anyone. James and Sirius felt bad for what they did and decided that it was time to let it go.

Once Peter went up to the dormitory saying that he was tired, James and Sirius walked to Harry. Remus, Athena, Drake and Lily watched them making sure that they didn't upset Harry.

"Um…Patterson," said James, hand ruffling his messy hair showing how nervous he was. Harry looked up at his father and Sirius, and saw that they were struggling to apologies.

But knowing that they were sorry for what they had done and regretted it, Harry felt that he really didn't need to hear their apology and smiled at this.

"Look James and Sirius you really don't need to say it," smiled Harry, James and Sirius protested.

"But Harry! What we did was…-" started Sirius, only to be interrupted by Harry.

"Sirius, James. I know what you did after all I was the one to be the one to receiving it all, but I forgive you and like I said I really don't need to hear it," Harry smiled. James and Sirius smiled at this and shook hands with Harry.

Lily scowled at all this thinking that James and Sirius should apologies for what they did.

Before anyone could go back talking Athena decided to speak up.

"I think everyone should sit down because Harry, Drake and I want to tell you guys our secret." Everyone sat and looked at Harry, Drake and Athena patiently.

Making sure that they were all sitting and comfortable Harry coughed, so all eyes swerved to him. "I'm sure all of you heard that Remus told us his secret and since my friends and I are actually quite glad to know something, we decided that it was time you guys knew something about us. And we ask you to please promise us that you don't tell anyone about this," Everyone nodded their heads, but then Sirius saw that Peter wasn't there.

"Does that also include Peter?" Sirius asked. Harry nodded. Sirius was about to ask why when he realized that he had already promised Harry that he wouldn't tell anyone their secret.

James had feeling that their secret had something to do with the Marauder's Map.

Clearing his throat again, Harry looked at the three Marauders and Lily in the eye.

"We are from the future,"

* * *

Sirius: Whoa nice way to finsh off...So I guess that means we'll now know who they really are? 

Aves (shakes head): Nuh-uh. They'll just know that they're from the future but that's it.

Sirius: Ohhhhh, Why!

Remus: Sirius it's so obvious that Aves doesn't want to spoil the surprise!

Aves(says this mockingly): Yes Sirius!

Sirius (glares at Aves): Oh shut up!

Aves( ignores Sirius): Well I thank everyone who had the patience to wait for this chapter and I'm really sorry if it seems kind of rushed and a bit boring but it was all I could come up with, from my biiiiiig writer's block. Also I thank everyone who reviewed! It gave me the inspiration to continue this chapter and get it done, and also not to mention that I finally passed the **200** reviews mark!

Remus: And here are the votes!

Harry-36

Draco-25

Sirius-11

Aves: And here's what I'm actually thinking of putting in the fic.

1. To actually have pairing in this fic (I'm not sure if I could make a good romance in here because I'm not that good, but if you really want pairing then well vote if you actually want it.) or just leave the romance till the sequel. (Yes I'm going to have a sequel because there will be alot of things in this fic that Harry and co. won't reveal to James and co until the sequel.

2. If you are wondering what will happen in the sequel well just wait and see.

3. Have Sirius and Regulus become brothers again and forget about their family fued.

4. Anything else.

Sirius, Aves&Remus: See you guys again in ch13!


	13. Chapter 13

Last time:

_Clearing his throat again, Harry looked at the three Marauders and Lily in the eye._

"_We are from the future,"_

* * *

**Four Months in The Past**

* * *

Everyone just stared at the three, what they had been expecting was not this.

"W-What?" gasped Lily eyes nearly popping out of their sockets. Athena sighed.

"We're from the future," she repeated what Harry said. Silence greeted her.

James, Sirius and Remus we're all thinking about the possibilities that they could be lying or telling the truth, but they decided that they just have to ask questions instead.

"So...Is that why...on the map your names were different?" asked James uncomfortably. Harry sighed and put his hands behind his head.

"Yeah," Lily just looked confused and wondered what was going on, "What map?" James looked at Lily and stood up.

Lily looked at James and wondered what he was doing; James grabbed Lily by the arm and dragged her across the room to explain to her about the map. Everyone else watched them with blank looks.

Once Lily and James returned to the group, again silence enveloped them once again.

Harry, Hermione and Draco looked everywhere but at the three Marauders and Lily, while the latter just shifted uncomfortably in their sits.

James sat in his seat thinking over things. Sure he really wanted to question the three teens in the room but for some reason he couldn't even open his mouth! So he just sat there and looked at the map once again, thinking about the possibilities for someone to time travel.

Sirius was absent-minded, realizing that he had just hit on some girl from the future who would be soon 20 or more years his junior. Remus knew that the teens were probably expecting some kind of acceptance or rejection. So he stood up. Aware that everyone's eyes were on him. Remus walked over to Athena or what he thought was her name. Hugged her and whispered in ear that he was glad that they told them. Then he let go of the brunette and shook hands with Harry and Drake.

Then looking at the watch on his wrist he exclaimed "I think that it is time that we all went to bed now, after all we still have classes tomorrow," James and Sirius's body relaxed a bit, not realizing that since Harry's statement caused them to get tensed up. Quickly standing up, both black haired boys said goodnight to everyone and left in a hurry up to their dormitories. Remus shook his head and gave an apology and followed his two friends up the stairs.

- - -

For the next couple of weeks there was quite a bit of tension between James and the teens from the future. It wasn't because James didn't believe their story it was because that he was confused and quite upset over the whole thing. For James he couldn't get the whole future thing out his mind and that Harry's real name was Harry Potter not Patterson like he had believe these whole three months. Could it be a coincidence that Harry's real name was Potter? Or was there another reason? It was ironic really, as James was only upset over Harry's name but did not care in the slightest about Athena and Drake's names being false.

For everyone like Lily and Sirius, once they had gone over the whole shock of their friends being from the future they had accepted quite well although their had been many questions between the teens, and when Harry, Hermione and Draco could not answer their questions they would accept what they said (except for Sirius who thought throwing a tantrum would get his answers but to his dismay it did not work but only cause Hermione and Draco to put a hex on him).

* * *

**An: Sorry that I took so long to get a chapter up as well as for having the chapter really short. But as I just came back to this fic, I am kinda lost on which direction this fic is now heading. **

**But I promise that as soon as I figure what exactly what is going to happen and fix the plot. I will replace this chapter to something a bit longer, as well as post up the next chapter. But please do not expect this to happen really soon, as it has been so long since I touched FMITP that the next update may take a while.**


End file.
